


The Start of Something

by brennyk23



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennyk23/pseuds/brennyk23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking at the front door, paint faded from years of harsh Chicago weather, he went to knock. His hand froze mid-air, inches from the doors surface.<br/>‘Get a hold of yourself. It’s not a big deal’ he thought to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Permission

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work. It's going to be a multi-chapter.  
> It's pretty much all happy and sappy. Sorry.  
> Any feedback more than welcome.  
> Thanks for reading :)

Chapter 1  
Permission.

Mickey walked up the stairs to the front door of the old Gallagher house. He had done this countless times before, and it was second nature. You never stood on the second step from the bottom, because you might go through it and you never lent on the right side of the porch, because it might fall off.

He laughed to himself, thinking how years ago; it would have horrified him to know these small things about a house, any house, other than his own, let alone the Gallagher house.

Looking at the front door, paint faded from years of harsh Chicago weather, he went to knock. His hand froze mid-air, inches from the doors surface.

‘Get a hold of yourself. It’s not a big deal’ he thought to himself.

Knock, knock, knock. He didn’t know if he had even made the knocks loud enough to register with anyone inside. Not that that should be a problem these days.

Fiona still lived in the house, with Debbie, Carl and Liam. JimmySteve even lived there, now that he and Fiona were married.

He waited for a moment, growing more nervous. ‘Seriously? I could just walk in, no one would care’ he thought. And he did just that. Opening the door slowly, in case he was interrupting anything he didn’t want burnt into his memory.

‘Hey yo, anybody home?’ he yelled to the empty living room.

‘Mickey?’ Fiona called from the kitchen. She stood in the archway, face half covered in flour, hair a mess on top of her head, a stupid Gallagher smile. ‘Come in! What are you doing here?’

Mickey slowly headed towards the kitchen, taking off his jacket and throwing it over the back of the sofa as he walked.

‘I just came to talk to you actually, if you have a minute’. He was shaking like leaf, he needed to calm down. ‘This isn’t a big deal. It’s ok’ he kept telling himself.

He reached Fiona and let her hug him, kissing his cheek. He would normally shrug her off, but he needed her to stay cheerful.

‘Did you want a drink? I have milk, juice, beer?’ she asked.

‘Beer’ he replied, and took the bottle from her hand, and sat down at the kitchen table, finishing half of it in seconds.

Fiona watched him. The boy who had become another member of the family. If you’d have asked her 10 years ago if she thought Mickey Milkovich would be sitting at her kitchen table now, drinking her beer, having just been hugged by her, she would have laughed in your face. But there he was, and something was wrong with him.

‘So… What’s up? Where’s Ian?’ she asked lightly, taking a seat next to him.

‘Work. He’s got a sign up day for all the new ROTC kids’. Ian was now working with the ROTC, training kids in their basic skills, to help them pursue a career in Active Combat. He himself was not in the army anymore. He had done his four years after turning 18, been shot, saw horror, and come home to Mickey. And Mickey was glad to have it that way.

‘Oh good, he loves sign up days’ Fiona continued the conversation casually. But this wasn’t why Mickey was here.

‘And you’re on a day off?’ she asked, distracting the boy to keep him calm.

‘Yeah, they don’t need me at the store, and I didn’t have any appointments’. Mickey was the proud owner of the most successful tattoo studio on the South Side. He had started tattooing when Ian had left for War, and it was a welcome distraction. He didn’t think it would lead him to being actually good at something that he enjoyed. And with a little help from JimmySteve, he had saved enough cash, and borrowed the rest (Which he was going to pay back, he wasn’t a fucking charity case) to open his own shop.

‘Well good. So, your obviously here to ask me something, so, get to it’ Fiona said, looking him directly in the eye. She knew Mickey wasn’t one to beat around the bush.

Mickey took the last mouth full of his beer, got up and placed the empty bottle in the trash. He paced back and forth a bit, using his thumb to play with his lip. He sat back down and looked at Fiona. Then got back up, walked to the fridge and took another beer. As he sat back down, he thought he might throw up.

‘Jesus Mickey, what’s wrong?’ Fiona asked, concern in her voice. Mickey didn’t look at her, but purposely played with the neck of his beer bottle. Fiona reached a hand out and took his, holding it tightly.

‘Mickey, whatever it is, it’ll be ok. Just tell me, and we’ll sort it out’. Fiona was starting to panic. She could feel the boys pulse racing in his fingers.

Mickey looked at Fiona. A lump forming in his throat. We swallowed it down. He wasn’t a fucking pussy. He just had to do it. And this would be nothing, compared to would happen once she knew.

‘I want to know if I can marry Ian’ he said, almost in a whisper. He didn’t say anything else, just busied his free hand with the beer bottle. He didn’t look at Fiona. He couldn’t. What if she said no? What if she said yes? His entire future was sitting in the air between them, and he felt like it might suffocate him.

Fiona stared at Mickey, squeezing his hand. She felt the tears in her eyes roll over and onto her cheeks. She couldn’t speak. She was so happy and proud of Mickey, sitting in front of her, too nervous to look at her a reaction. He wanted to spend his life with her little brother.

After what felt like hours, she reached over and pulled him into a tight hug, letting the happy sob in her throat escape her. Tears now streaming down her face. ‘Yes! Of course you can marry him!’ she cried.

Mickey put his arms around her, tears now welling up in his eyes. It was ok now. Fiona was ok with it. So everyone would be ok with it.

Before it could get any more sappy, they were interrupted by the back door banging open, and Veronica strolling in. She stopped dead at the sight of Fiona and Mickey. ‘Damn, who died?’ she asked looking between them.

They both started to laugh, the mood shifting. Fiona got up and wiped her face with some paper towel and Mickey finished his beer, both ignoring Veronicas question.

‘Is somebody going to tell me what the fuck is going on?’ Veronica pressed. Mickey had been a part of the Gallagher family for a long time, but Veronica couldn’t remember a time when she had seen Fiona and Mickey in such a vulnerable state together. Maybe once, when they knew Ian was coming home from war. But that was different.

Fiona looked at Veronica, then at Mickey. ‘Are you going to tell her, or are we keeping this hush?’

Mickey looked at Fiona, was he going to tell people what he planned to do? Would it be unfair to Ian? But what if he wanted everyone there when he proposed? Shit. Now he had a thousand other things to think about. This was Ian. It all had to perfect for Ian. Mickey didn’t care. He could text him right now and ask Ian to marry him. But Ian would never forgive him for that. So yeah, maybe tell a few people. And Veronica was married, her and Fiona could help him out here.

‘I’m umm…’ He looked at Veronica, who looked like she wanted to punch him in the face. Jesus, when did he turn in to such a pussy. Fucking weddings. Fucking Gallagher. ‘I’m going to ask Ian to marry me’ he said, slightly more confident than he had been talking to Fiona.

Veronicas eyes widened, and she looked between Mickey and Fiona, both smiling at her. Well, stranger things have happened. ‘HOLY SHIT!’ Veronica screamed, launching herself at Mickey and hugging him tightly, kissing his cheek. ‘Well it’s about fucking time!’ She laughed with a cackle. ‘Oh my God, we need to celebrate. Damn’.

Mickey pushed her off, and stood up. As much as he wanted to celebrate, he also needed to move on to the next part of this whole deal. Finding a ring. But before he knew what he was doing, the girls were pushing him back into his seat, and handing him a shot of Vodka. He fucking hated Vodka. But, when in Rome…

*

After several shots, and much talk, Mickey had agreed to let the girls go with him to find a ring. He was glad to have them along, and he knew Mandy would come too. He needed all the help he could get with this. It had to be perfect. For Ian. His Ian.

He text Mandy, and told her to meet him at the Gallagher’s house, that they were going shopping. Mandy was so excited, she had practically run the whole way there, from their childhood home she now lived in with Lip.

The four of them made their way to El, to head into the city. The girls talking a mile a minute about what had happened from Mickey walking in and talking to Fiona, to what kind of ring Ian would like, and when and where he should propose. Mickey would have asked them all to shut the fuck up, but they were there to help him, and he was grateful. And to be honest, he had no idea about buying an engagement ring. Shit. An engagement ring. For Gallagher.

Mickey suddenly felt a little light headed. What the fuck was he doing? Sitting on a train with a bunch of girls to go shopping for jewellery?

‘No’ he thought to himself. ‘You are going to do this, just think of Ian. You love him, and this is the right thing to do, do it properly’.

They eventually made into the city and he was quickly led to fancy, expensive looking jewellery store. It even had a guy in a suit standing at the front door to greet them. He looked them all over, and opened the door.

The girls split up, Fiona to the left, Veronica to the right, and Mandy straight ahead, leaving Mickey standing at the entrance, feeling lost.

Veronica had found the men’s selection first, and called them all over. Mickey slowly made his way and stood next to Mandy who beamed up at him. ‘So, what did you have in mind’ she asked. Mandy was over the moon when Mickey had told her he was going to talk to Fiona, to get her blessing first, before proposing to Ian. She had jumped around her lounge room like a crazy person who had just won the lottery.

‘I have no fucking idea’ Mickey said back at her. Hands stuffed deep in his jeans pockets.

‘Well, I’m sure it’ll pop out at you when you see the right one’ she said.

The sales assistant walked over and started to pull rings out of the cabinets, explaining the details of each ring and all the details Mickey wasn’t interested in.

As he walked a little away from the girls, who were all flapping about different rings, Mickey found himself standing in front of a cabinet with several rings, that all looked too shiny to be in his budget. As he went to turn away, a ring caught his attention. Everything around him seemed to block itself from him then, and all he could see was that ring.

‘Would you like me to show you something from this case, sir?’ the assistant asked.

Mickey didn’t look at her. He just kept staring. ‘Yeah’ he said finally. ‘That one in the back, on the left’.

The assistant pulled out the back tray of rings and placed them on the counter. Mickey pointed at the one he had seen, and she passed it to him. ‘It’s a beautiful ring sir, white gold. And the stone is such a beautiful shade of blue’ she said. Mickey liked it. It was thick band, in white gold, with a blue stone set so far into it, you could rub your finger over it and not know it was there.

The girls came up beside him, seeing what had got his attention.

No one said anything. They didn’t have to. They all just looked on with smiles.

After a moment, the assistant asked if this was the ring he wanted, and Mickey said yes without hesitation. He looked at the girls standing beside him, all beaming like they were the ones getting engaged.

It was Mandy who broke the silence. ‘That stone was almost the same colour as your eyes Mick’.

Mickey smiled. Yes it was. And Ian would get to carry that with him, forever.

 

‘Umm excuse me’. Mickey was brought out of his thoughts, and the girls jumped. It was the assistant. ‘Would you like anything engraved on the inside of the band before we wrap it up?’

Mickey thought about it for a moment, then smiled a devilish smile.

‘Mickey? What is that look?’ Fiona asked.

‘Oh nothing’ he said, and walked over to the assistant and wrote something down on a piece of paper, sliding it towards her.

‘Are you sure?’ the lady asked, clearly not knowing if it was a joke or not.

‘Yeah, I’m fucking sure’ Mickey said.

When they were finally done, and thank God they found the ring in the first store, they started back to the train station.

‘So, what did you get engraved on the band Mickey?’ Fiona asked.

Mickey smiled at her. He wouldn’t tell them. Sure they’d find out eventually. But for now, it would be between him, and soon Ian. And he liked it that way.

‘Nothing for you to worry about’ he replied.

The girls all looked at each other and rolled their eyes. ‘Oh Mickey, you’ve become such a romantic’ Mandy chimed in.

‘Fuck off’ he said back to her. It was light hearted. Nothing was going to ruin his mood, not right now.


	2. Burgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey kissed him back, deep and rough, needing. It was almost always like this when they saw each other at the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short guys.  
> Hope you like it.  
> And thanks for the feedback :)

Chapter 2  
Burgers.

That afternoon when finally done with shopping, Mickey left the girls at Fiona's and made his way back to his and Ian’s. They lived not far from the Gallagher’s, in a house they had bought when Ian came home from war. Mickey hadn’t wanted Ian to go, no one had. It was a decision that was not taken lightly. But everyone had understood it was his passion, and begrudgingly let him go.

When they bought it, it wasn’t anything to look at. A typical run down, south side house. But, it had two bathrooms, a big kitchen, and four bedrooms. Plenty of space for the two of them. They had never really talked about why they would buy a four bedroom home. They alone didn’t need all that space. But they both knew what the extra rooms were intended for.

Mickey walked through the front door, put his coat on the rack and went to the kitchen for a drink. He felt like he hadn’t stopped all day and he couldn’t get the image of that ring, now safely stored at Fiona’s so as not to be discovered, out of his head.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, his mind deep in thought, he heard the familiar footsteps of Ian walking down the stairs and looked up.

Ian was still dressed in his uniform, a smile planted across his face at the sight of Mickey. Mickey didn’t know how after all this time, Ian could still see him at any given point, and smile like Mickey had just told him ‘I Love You’ for the first time. That smile made him weak at the knees.

‘Hi’ was all Ian said, walking over and kissing his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the older boys waist. Mickey kissed him back, deep and rough, needing. It was almost always like this when they saw each other at the end of the day. Shit, it was like this whenever they looked at each other.

Mickey pulled away, feeling slightly buzzed. ‘Hi’ he smiled back. They stood like that for a few moments, looking at each, taking in every detail of the other, details they already knew better than the back of their own hands, stupid smiles on their faces.

‘I went to the shop to see if you wanted to have lunch today, but you weren’t there. Everything ok?’ Ian asked, watching for the twitch in Mickey’s right eyebrow whenever he told a lie.

Mickey bit his lower lip. ‘Yeah, yeah. I just had a couple of things I needed to do, and the shop wasn’t busy’ Mickey replied, meeting Ian’s gaze. He couldn’t ruin this.

‘Ok’ was all Ian replied with, seemingly happy with the answer he had received. ‘I’m going to order in for dinner, I’m beat. Anything in particular you feel like?’

Mickey watched as Ian went to the fridge and pulled off a handful of menus, looking over them. ‘This is the man I’m going to marry, and God he is beautiful’ Mickey thought to himself.

Ian glanced at Mickey, who seemed transfixed. ‘Mick? Dinner? Maybe burgers?’ Ian asked. ‘Yeah firecrotch, whatever you want. I’m going for a shower’ he replied.

Ian smiled, picking up the phone to order. ‘If you give me a minute I’ll join you’ he said up that stairs to Mickey’s back. Mickey didn’t reply. He didn’t have to.

Letting the water run until it burnt into his bones, Mickey stood with his head pressed to the tiled shower wall, the uneasy state of his day washing down the drain.

He felt the warm air escape his confines as Ian opened the shower door. He turned and looked up into the green eyes that made him feel safe. Ian lent down and kissed him softly on the lips. ‘Are you ok?’ he asked, concern in his voice, and a look on his face Mickey had seen before. Ian was worried. Worried over nothing. He should be happier than he had ever been. But then, he didn’t know what was coming. Mickey smiled back at him, rubbing his hand over Ian’s wet cheek. ‘I’d be a lot fucking better if you’d get on me’. Ian rolled his eyes, turned Mickey around and pushed him up against the shower wall. ‘Ok’.

*

When they had finished showering and dinner had arrived and been eaten, they were on the lounge watching TV. Mickey rested back, legs on the coffee table, Ian’s head resting in Mickeys lap, heavy with the need for sleep. He traced the letters U-UP on Mickey’s knuckles, something he did when he was completely at ease. Mickey ran his other hand through Ian’s hair absent-mindedly, thinking about his day.

‘Tell me again about when you got these letters tattooed’ Ian asked Mickey, still tracing.

‘I’ve told you that story 50 times. You must know it better than I do by now’ Mickey said, looking down at Ian, who smiled back up at him. ‘But I like it when you tell it’.

‘Hey, what do you want to do for your birthday?’ Mickey asked, pulling Ian from his daze. ‘I don’t know, just dinner or something, it doesn’t bother me’ Ian replied, sitting up and looking at his boyfriend. He watched Mickey fidget beside him, a question edging on his lips. ‘Did you organise something already?’ Ian asked.

Mickey looked away, how the hell was he going to deal with this. He leaned in and kissed the red head, soft and quick, knowing that would distract Ian for just moment. ‘Uhh, I was thinking about maybe getting everyone together, your family and Mandy, everyone. Maybe dinner or just drinks. But it doesn’t have to be anyone, it can just be us’. Mickey wasn’t sure where he was going with this. But he had decided, he would propose on Ian’s birthday, just one week from now, and he wanted everyone there.

‘Sure Mick, whatever you plan will be great’ Ian said, kissing his boyfriend and getting up. He looked down at Mickey, who was looking back at the TV, and reached his hand out for his. ‘Let’s go to bed’ he smiled down at him. Mickey looked up at Ian, a look in his eye that said they wouldn’t be sleeping, jumped up from the lounge and raced upstairs.

Later, when they were lying in bed, bodies intertwined with each other, Ian bent his head down and kissed the top of Mickey’s head, ‘I love you’ he whispered. Mickey smiled and squeezed the younger man’s hand. ‘You better fuckin’ love me’ he replied with a smile. And Ian did love him. Everything they had been through, the good and the bad, he loved him so much, and was sure Mickey loved him too. He didn’t say it often, like Ian did, but that was OK. Ian kissed his head again, and settled into his pillow, Mickey still holding his hand tightly. When he felt like Ian’s breathing had settled enough for sleep, he kissed the hand he was still holding. ‘I love you too’ he said. If Mickey had have been facing Ian, he would have seen that stupid grin spread across his face. But he didn't, and Ian just held him tighter.


	3. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian awoke to an empty bed, the smell of bacon and coffee in the air. He smiled, thinking of his South-side Thug boyfriend, downstairs making breakfast. In their house. On their day off. He let out a small laugh as he stretched his body awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely happy with this one guys. But enjoy.  
> Comment with good or bad, I'd like to know how I'm doing.

Chapter 3  
Planning.

The next morning, Saturday, Ian awoke to an empty bed, the smell of bacon and coffee in the air. He smiled, thinking of his South-side Thug boyfriend, downstairs making breakfast. In their house. On their day off. He let out a small laugh as he stretched his body awake. He didn't get up though, just stayed under the covers and thought about his life and how it had all turned out. He was about to turn 28. And 10 years ago, the man he loved unconditionally had finally said ‘I love you’, on the roof of an abandoned building. It had taken Ian by surprise, because the Mickey back then, the scared, not romantic, don’t kiss me Mickey, had met him at the top of the building, with candles and a blanket, and had lain with him under the stars, and said ‘I love you’. Ian had never had such a good birthday, it had been perfect. Not that his other birthdays with Mickey hadn't been great. But that particular one was his favourite.

He stretched a little more, got up from the comfort of his bed, and made his way to the bathroom. Heading downstairs, he stopped and watched as Mickey served up bacon and eggs, and placed the plates on the table, moving to get coffee cups.

Ian walked up behind Mickey as quietly as he could, reaching to wrap his arms around the older man. ‘You try and lick my neck while I’m pouring coffee and we’re going to have a mess to clean up firecrotch’. Ian froze. How did he always know? He pressed against Mickeys back, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissed the side of his neck. ‘Morning’ he said.  
Mickey smiled into the kiss, and greeted Ian. ‘You hungry?’ Mickey asked, moving away to put the coffee on the table, and sitting down.

Ian sat beside him and started eating. This was always his favourite part of their days off together. Mickey had become quite domesticated and always made bacon and eggs on Saturday and Ian loved it. ‘What are we doing today?’ he asked, looking over at Mickey.

‘Well, YOU are going to Fiona’s, she needs a hand with something, she called earlier. And I am going down the Alibi to see Kev about picking up some shifts down there, to help him out. One of his barmaids walked out yesterday’. 

Ian felt almost deflated. Well there goes their day off together.

Mickey saw the look in Ian’s face and smiled at him. ‘Hey, I won’t be there long, and Fiona said she only needs you for a short while. We’ll have the whole afternoon together’. Ian seemed to chirp up at that, finished his breakfast and went to get changed.

As soon he was out of sight, Mickey pulled out his phone and text Mandy.

New Message: Mandy  
8.45am  
Oi fuckface, he’s leaving soon. I’ll meet you at yours yeah?

Reply Message: Mandy  
8.45am  
See you soon asshole.

Ok. He had to get this done this morning. He had to work all week, and tomorrow was his day with Ian. He just needed a couple of hours and it will be all good.

They both left shortly after, heading in opposite directions. Ian to Fionas, Mickey to Mandys.

When Mickey arrived, he stood at the gate looking up to his old home. It had changed a lot in the years since Mandy and Lip had taken ownership. It was freshly painted, the yard cleared out, windows replaced. And since Mickey’s brothers had disappeared after their dad was found dead under the train tracks eight years ago, they didn't seem to have to worry about anyone coming to fuck it all up.  
Standing at the bottom of the stairs, lighting a cigarette before he went up, he was saved the time when Mandy walked through the door and greeted him. ‘Morning brother dear, can I have one of those, I’d invite you in but Lips asleep, how did you ditch Ian? I can’t wait to see his face when this all happens’ she babbled as she took a smoke from Mickeys packet, he had pointed at her.

‘So, what’s the plan, we go to the Alibi and what?’ Mandy asked.

Mickey realised he hadn’t said anything since she walked out of the door.

‘Yeah, I asked Ian what he wanted to do for his birthday, he doesn't seem to care either way, so I thought we’ll ask Kev to close the Alibi Friday night, and we’ll have drinks and stuff there’. Mandy watched as her brother talked, and noticed him fidget, more than usual.

‘Are you ok? You know you could just do it at Fiona’s, it doesn't have to be a big deal’ she said, wrapping her arm around his as they walked.

Mickey looked at her, he could feel his face going red as he got angry. ‘Yes it does have to be a big fucking deal. This is Ian, he likes that romantic shit, and he’d want some fancy fucking proposal. It’s only happening once, it has to be right’ he snapped at his sister. He didn't mean to come off as angry as it seemed. But it was true. This whole thing had him on edge, and he just wanted to make Ian happy.

Mandy just smiled back him, not seeming to take notice of his anger. ‘Well we’ll make it the best proposal engagement party ever’ she said as they reached the door to the Alibi.

Mickey smiled at her, he knew Mandy wanted the best for both he and Ian. He opened the door for her and they walked in. The bar was empty, except for one guy in the back corner who looked like he might not have left the night before, and Kev standing behind the bar.

‘Well hey there Milkovich’s, what the fuck can I do for you?’ he asked.

They both sat down on stools in front of Kev, Mandy ordering a juice, mickey not getting anything.

‘Yo, I need to use the bar on Friday night, for a private party’ Mickey told Kev. 

‘Friday night, you do know that’s one of the busiest nights we have here right?’ Kev looked at Mickey like he was going crazy. ‘What do you need the bar for?’

Mickey looked around the bar again, making sure no one was there to listen, and he felt Mandy squeeze his leg. He looked at Kev, then down at the bar. ‘It’s Ian’s birthday, I want to propose to him. So was thinking we could have a big ol’ blow out here’ Mickey finished, looking up at Kev for a reaction.

‘Well shit man, of course! Ian’s like my little brother, and you’re… The guy he’s banging. You guys can have the bar, and we’ll celebrate the fuck out of this thing’. Kev seemed more excited than Mickey was. Mickey felt a sense of relief and gratitude come over him, as Kev poured them all shot each. 

‘Man, I can’t believe your finally asking him to marry you. It’s about fucking time’ Kev said, a look of joy on his face as he downed his shot, Mickey following suit. ‘That’s what Veronica said’ Mickey smiled. ‘What the fuck? You told Veronica before me?’ Kev was feigning disappointment. 

‘Veronica was there when he bought the ring Kev’ Mandy chimed in, with a smile on her face. ‘You should see it, it’s beautiful’. Kev looked at Mickey now like he was going to punch him. ‘What the fuck? You didn't even take me to buy the ring? That’s low man’. Mickey wasn’t sure what was happening here exactly, but it was making him uncomfortable.

‘It kind of just happened Kev, it’s not a big deal, and you’ll see it when everyone else does’ Mickey explained. Kev seemed satisfied with that, and they started discussing ideas for how the night should go.

*

Ian walked through the rusty gate of the Gallagher house, up the stairs and stopped at the front door. Did he knock? It wasn't his house technically. No. Gallagher's never knocked.

Walking through the door, he was met with the smell of burnt food.

‘Fiona?’ he called out. No answer. ‘Hello, anyone home?’ he yelled. Making his way into the kitchen, he opened the oven and pulled out what might have been that days lunch? Maybe dinner? Whatever it was, it was ruined now. He threw the burnt food and tray straight in the garbage, and opened the back door to clear out the smoke.

Jimmy walked down the stairs, looking between Ian and the still smoke filled oven. ‘Hey man, what’s burning?’ he asked. Ian rolled his eyes and moved to fan the smoke with a dish rag. ‘Where’s Fiona? Was she making something?’

At that moment Debbie came bounding through the open back door, a look of horror on her face. ‘NO! I just went to Sheila's to get some spices, I knew I shouldn't have stayed and asked her about which spices worked with white meat’. 

Ian and Jimmy both watched as Debbie cleared the counter, and pulled a frozen chicken out of the freezer.

‘Debbie, what are you doing?’ Ian asked, watching his younger sister pull another tray out of the cupboard.

‘I’m practising for Thanksgiving. Fiona said I could cook the Turkey this year. Chicken is cheaper to practice with’.

Ian looked back to Jimmy, who threw his arms up in confusion, as he pulled on a jacket, leaving out the front door.

‘You left a chicken in the oven, while you went to Sheila's? Debs, you could have burnt the house down’ Ian said, as he moved to help Debbie grease the cooking tray.

Debbie looked at him like she was going to cry. She had grown up so much. Long red hair, not as bright as his own, almost as tall as he was. She looked tired, reminiscent of Fiona.

‘I thought if Jimmy was here, he could at least check on it. I told him it was in the oven, and that I was going out for 10 minutes’. She finished doing her prep to the chicken, which had apparently not been quite frozen. Ian looked at it, thinking this might end badly, but thought better not say anything. He did tell himself he needed to tell Jimmy to buy a new freezer though.

‘So, have you seen Fiona? I was supposed to come over and help her with something?’ Ian asked. It seemed odd she would want him here, but not be here waiting.

‘Yeah she’s over at V and Kevs’.

Ian watched her manipulating the chicken for a few seconds, and made his way out of the house and down to Kevs. He walked up the back stairs, the door unlocked, letting himself in. As he stepped through the door, he could hear Fiona and V gushing over something. As he stepped closer, he saw them poured over glossy magazines. ‘This colour would be great if they got married in the spring. What kind of flowers do you think?’ Veronica asked lifting up a magazine to show Fiona. A wedding magazine. Ian thought that was strange, since they were both married. Who else would be getting married?

‘Hey guys’ he said, moving to sit down next to Fiona. Both woman shot horrified looks at him. ‘Sorry, did I interrupt? Deb’s said you were over here’.

Fiona looked like she might cry, and Veronica moved to put all the magazines away. ‘What time is it? I told Mickey I needed you about 10’. Fiona said, trying to gain some normalcy in her face and her voice.

‘Yeah, it’s almost 11, sorry I’m a late’.

‘Shit, 11? I’ve been here for hours! I was supposed to help Debs this morning with a chicken’ Fiona said, jumping off the lounge and moving for the door. ‘Ian come with me, Veronica I’ll talk to you later’ she said, grabbing Ian.

‘So, who’s getting married?’ Ian asked. ‘Nobody’ Fiona replied simply. Ian stopped, watching his sister walk on. ‘Fiona, you guys were just pouring over wedding magazines in there, someone’s getting married, and it isn’t you pair’.

Fiona turned around. She had to come up with something quick. ‘Umm… If I tell you, you have to promise not to say anything, ok? Not a word’. Ian nodded his understanding. ‘It’s Lip, he is going to ask Mandy to marry him’ Fiona said. She needed a miracle for Ian to believe that. Lip had never once mentioned he wanted to get married. But then, neither had Mickey.

Ian looked at his sister. He was surprised to hear that. His surprise, turning into happiness, then annoyance. ‘That’s great, but how come he didn’t tell me?’

‘Well, he isn’t sure exactly, he just mentioned it and you're Mandy’s best friend, he didn’t want to chance a slip up, that’s all’.

‘Oh’ was all Ian could manage to reply. Lip was going to maybe get married? To his best friend? What great news. But he still felt a little sad Lip hadn’t said anything.

‘So, what did you need help with?’ he asked, following his sister as they made their way back into the Gallagher house, now smoke free.

Debs had disappeared again, and Fiona checked the oven. ‘Oh, I just need some help moving some old furniture out. We’re thinking of having a yard sale. You know, Spring cleaning’ she said happily.

‘Yeah ok. But it’s Fall Fiona, you’re a bit late’ he laughed.

‘Well better late than never. Come on, we’ll start in Liams room’.

*

They spent the next few hours sorting and trashing things from the house, and when they were just about done, Mickey and Mandy walked in.

‘Hey guys’ Fiona smiled at them. They both nodded at her.

‘You ready to go?’ Mickey asked as he approached a sweaty Ian, kissing him quickly.

‘Uhh yeah I think we’re all done here, Fiona you don’t need me?’ he asked, as Fiona pulled a beer from the fridge. ‘No, we’re all good, thanks’.

They said they’re goodbyes, and headed home. Ian knocking Mickey’s shoulder as they walked, smiling at the older man. ‘What’s up with you?’ Mickey asked, looking back. ‘I just missed you that’s all’ Ian replied, knowing he would get a smart reply. Mickey simply smiled and kept walking. ‘God you two are so cute’ Mandy chimed in, having clearly been forgotten about.

They both made a face at her, as she turned off the path, heading for her own home.

‘Did you do everything you needed to get done? You going to help Kev out?’ Ian asked Mickey, as they walked up to their front door. Mickey smiled at him. ‘Almost and no, he said he’s fine. I just need to give you a shower, and my list will be done’ he laughed. ‘Seriously Gallagher, you stink’. Ian pushed him up against the door frame, ‘You like how I smell when I’m all sweaty’. He kissed the shorter man from his jaw, done his neck.

‘I like it when we’re both sweating together, now get inside’ Mickey said, as he pushed Ian through the door, already taking his own shirt off.


	4. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday went by in a blur. A Blur of sleep, sex, food and repeat. Neither of them ever complained that they didn’t do anything else on a Sunday. Any Sunday. It was their ritual. But come Sunday night, Ian was always moody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the new chapter guys, and I'm sorry it's short.

Chapter 4  
Reassurance

Sunday went by in a blur. A Blur of sleep, sex, food and repeat. Neither of them ever complained that they didn’t do anything else on a Sunday. Any Sunday. It was their ritual. But come Sunday night, Ian was always moody.

‘Why do we have to work on a Monday?’ Ian whined, wrapping his arms around Mickey’s waist.

‘Cause we need to pay our bills, and we have this same talk every week’.

Mickey rolled over and faced Ian, kissing his lips. ‘You love your job, why do you get like this?’

Ian furrowed his brow. It was true, it was like a part of their tradition, he would complain about Mondays and Mickey would tell him it would be ok. Really, he just wanted one more day of just him and Mickey. He couldn’t get enough of him. It was selfish.

‘I guess I just want a little more time with you’ Ian told his boyfriend.

Mickey looked at Ian and smiled, brushing Ian’s lips with his thumb. ‘Look, I’m not going anywhere, so you better get used to every Sunday together, every dinner, every breakfast and every holiday. Alright?’

Ian smiled. Sometimes he wondered why he ever felt lost with Mickey, when he was like a lighthouse in his life. Always pulling him back to shore when he felt foggy in the sea of his own mind. Of course Mickey wasn’t going anywhere and of course they would have the rest of their lives together.

‘Yeah. I’m not going anywhere either’ Ian replied.

Mickey rolled back over, took Ian’s hand in his and went to sleep. The weight of his upcoming week on his shoulders. Ian went to sleep knowing he was loved.

*

The start of the week went quickly. Too quickly for Mickey’s liking. The shop was so busy they had to stay open late Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday nights. On top of dealing with the shop, Mickey had Fiona, Veronica and Mandy on him constantly about the birthday/engagement party. Admittedly, when he talked to Kev the previous Saturday, they had decided on nothing but the time. But the girls wanted to know who needed to be invited, did he have a theme (Seriously?) did he want it to just be them when they arrived, would he get there before Ian?

Mickey finally snapped Thursday morning. Fiona and Veronica had shown up the shop asking what everyone should wear. ‘It’s just fucking party, where I’m going to ask my boyfriend to marry me. Dress however the fuck you want’ he had said, stepping out of the shop to have a cigarette.

He was left in peace for the entirety of his first smoke when Veronica came out to join him. He directed the almost empty packet at her and she took one, leaning in to Mickey’s lighter. ‘Thanks’ she said.

Mickey knew he should apologise. They were only trying to help. And Veronica wasn’t even his family. She had no reason at all to be there helping.

‘Look…’ Mickey had started, before Veronica interrupted him.

‘It’s ok. We all get it. This is huge deal Mickey. You want it to be right, we want it to be right, cause guess what honey? You’ll only do this once if it has anything to do with us’ She smiled at him.

Mickey chewed on his lip. He didn’t want this to go wrong.

He lit another cigarette to busy his hands. ‘Just let me think about it for a few minutes, and I’ll let know how I want it’ he said, not looking at her.

‘Ok, that’s no problem’ she squeezed his shoulder as she went back into the shop.

Mickey let out a long breath. Put out his cigarette and went back inside. Fiona and Veronica were laughing at one of the artists telling them a story about a horrible tattoo he had had to do that morning, but stopped and went back to his booth when Mickey came up to them.

The girls smiled at him expectantly. ‘Ok. This is how it’s going to be’ he said, and explained to them what he wanted.

When the girls seemed satisfied, they left and Mickey rounded on his staff.

Mickey liked his staff. They worked together, they drank together and they joked with other. He supposed they were like friends. And you invite friends to things.

‘Ey. Your all going to be at the Alibi tomorrow night at 6pm if you still want yours jobs, right?’ he had yelled to them all. The seven artists all glanced at each other and back at Mickey nodding their heads slowly.

‘What’s the occasion?’ Karly, probably the best artist there, asked.

‘Ian’s birthday’ Mickey simply replied. That was enough.

‘Can we bring anyone?’ Brian, who had been talking to the girls, had asked. ‘Do whatever the fuck you want, just be there, and don’t fuck anything up’ he said back and everyone went back to work.

As he sat down to finish a drawing he was doing before the girls had shown up, his phone beeped.

New Message: Ian __  
1.01pm  
Hey. Fiona wants us at hers at 7 for dinner for my birthday, so don’t be home late.

Great. They’d barely spent any time together all week, and tomorrow was going to be a full day. Now dinner at the Gallaghers as well.

Reply Message: Ian __  
1.03pm  
Ok.

Mickey put his phone back in his pocket, and kept drawing. This better all go to plan, whatever that plan was, because the stress and the nerves definitely didn’t seem worth it.

*

When Mickey finally got home, it was just on 6pm. He thought to this time tomorrow night and tripped on the front stairs as walked up them. ‘FUCK’ he yelled out. He steadied himself and calmed his breathing. ‘You’re such a fucking pussy’ he told himself, as he leant against the porch, lighting a cigarette to clear his head before he went inside.

He’d taken one drag on his smoke when Ian opened the door, wearing just boxers, and looking at him.

‘Hey, did something just happen’ he asked, looking over Mickey to check he was ok.

‘Yeah I just tripped. You going to dinner like that’ he asked the red head, with a raised eyebrow. Ian smiled at him and moved to sit next to him, taking the smoke from his mouth.

‘No. But I can if you want?’ he looked at Mickey who rolled his eyes. ‘I was actually about to get in the shower… So I guess you showed up just in time’ he said, leaning in to kiss Mickeys neck.

Mickey closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. ‘Damn Gallagher, do you think Fiona will care if we’re late?’ he asked, kissing Ian now, not letting him answer.

Ian pulled back looking at him. ‘I’m sure it’ll be fine’ he said, pulling Mickey into the house. Mickey stripped off in record time and pushed Ian on the couch. ‘I thought we were going to shower’ Ian asked, kissing Mickeys chest.

‘Yeah we’ll go there next’ he replied as he gripped Ian’s hair in his hands.

*

As it turns out, they were late. Half an hour late. But neither of them seemed to worry about it. As they walked into the Gallagher house, they were met with greetings and hugs and early Happy Birthday wishes. Ian smiled as Debbie dragged him into the kitchen where Fiona and Jimmy were still preparing dinner. Veronica and Kev were there sitting at the table talking. Liam and Carl were on the couch with Lip and Mandy watching TV. Mickey went to follow Ian into the kitchen when someone caught his arm. It was Lip.

‘Hey man, do you have a minute?’ he asked. Mickey looked at him, then to Mandy who shrugged her shoulders. ‘Sure, what’s up’ he asked. He and Lip still didn’t have the best relationship, and conversation was never long.

Lip motioned for him to follow and they stepped outside. ‘So, Fiona told me what’s happening tomorrow. And before you get mad, it was an accident. I’d overheard her talking to Mandy’.

Mickey didn’t look at Lip. Just stood, staring out to the street. ‘So what? You going to tell me it’s a bad idea? You don’t want me to marry your brother? What?’ He looked up at Lip.

Lip smiled at him. One of those stupid Gallagher smiles. He patted Mickey on the back, and went to go inside. ‘Nope, was just going to say I’m real happy for you both’.

Mickey watched him for a moment before following him inside, just in time to be called to the dinner table.

Dinner was easy. It had gotten easier over the years. Conversation flowed well, everyone talking over the top of each other, but still knew what everyone else was talking about, and chiming in at their will.

After a couple of hours, Mickey found himself growing tired, head resting on Ian’s shoulder, tightly gripping his hand under the table.

Ian was about to ask if he wanted to go home, but was stopped before he get the chance when the lights went out and a candle lit birthday cake was headed for the table by Fiona. Ian smiled, as everyone started singing Happy Birthday. Fiona placed the cake in front of him, and told him to blow out the candles and make a wish. Ian looked at Mickey, and kissed him, then blew out his candles as everyone cheered.

‘You know my Birthday is tomorrow right?’ Ian asked, a little confused now as Veronica cut the cake and started handing it out.

‘Yes we do know that’ Kev said, interrupting what Fiona had planned to say. ‘But, I’m closing the bar to the public tomorrow just for you, and we’re going to fucking party!’ he laughed.

Ian looked at Mickey who was smiling at him. Technically it wasn’t a surprise, where else would they go? Ian thanked Kev and ate his cake as everyone started back up their conversations.

When the food was cleared away, dishes cleaned and goodbyes said, Mickey and Ian finally headed home.

As they walked, Ian watched Mickey. ‘So, what did Lip talk to you about’ he finally asked. Mickey almost fell over. ‘What do you mean?’ he asked, glad to be walking in the dark, as his face flushed. ‘I saw him take you outside when we got to Fiona’s. Did he tell you about the proposal?’ Mickey stopped dead at that. How the fuck did he know? Mickey felt like he was going be sick.

‘What the fuck are you talking about?’ Mickey asked, temper rising. ‘Did he talk to you about proposing to Mandy? I walked in on Fi and Veronica the other day looking at wedding magazines. Fiona said Lip was planning on proposing to Mandy’ Ian finished, looking at Mickey.

Mickey had never felt so relieved. Thank God.

‘Oh, uh yeah. I didn’t think you knew, and he told me to keep it quiet’ Mickey said, starting to walk on again.

Ian grabbed his hand as they walked. ‘That’s good. I wonder why he hasn’t told me yet’ Ian wondered out loud. ‘Well he only told me, because I’m Mandy’s family. That’s all’ Mickey said, hoping that would be enough. ‘Yeah true’ said Ian, as they finally reached their house.

‘Anyway. Enough about them. Let’s go inside and I’ll give you an early birthday present’ Mickey said, as reached his hand into the back of Ian’s jeans. Ian smiled and kissed him, stumbling through the door onto the floor. ‘Bedroom?’ Ian asked. Mickey laughed, ‘Nah here will do’ as he ripped Ian’s shirt over his head.


	5. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey woke up early on Friday. Looking at the clock on the night stand, it read 6.04am. He was surprised he gotten any sleep at all. His mind was filled with how the night was going to go and how this would change their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken so long guys. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 5  
The Question

Mickey woke up early on Friday. Looking at the clock on the night stand, it read 6.04am. He was surprised he gotten any sleep at all. His mind was filled with how the night was going to go and how this would change their lives.

He looked over at Ian, still sleeping soundly. Mickey touched his face gently. Mickey could never get over just how beautiful Ian was, or the fact that Ian had chosen him over everyone else on the planet.

He leaned in and lightly kissed Ian, who woke at the gesture. Ian kissed him back, more passionate.

‘Happy Birthday’ Mickey smiled at him. Ian just smiled back.

‘What do you want for breakfast?’ Mickey asked as he sat up and rubbed Ian’s arm. He still wasn’t a huge fan of affection, but had softened to it over the years.

Ian reached his hand out to grab the back of Mickey’s neck, pulling him in to kiss him again. ‘I think you know what I want for breakfast’ Ian smiled at him. ‘Well, it’s your Birthday’ he said, and got back under the blanket.

*

Ian came rushing down the stairs, hair still wet from his shower. ‘Fuck, I’m running late’. Mickey handed him a Poptart as he raced out the door. ’Have a good day’ he called after Ian, who raced back and Kissed Mickey quickly. ‘You too, see you tonight’.

Mickey stood in the kitchen, drinking his coffee when his phone started to ring. Picking it up with seeing who was calling, he answered with a simple ‘Yeah?’

‘Good Morning Michael! It’s your ever helpful and very excited sister. Are you ok?’ Mandy asked.

‘I’m fucking wonderful. What can I do for you?’ he asked back, sitting down at the table.

‘I’m just letting you know Fiona, Veronica, Lip and I will be at the Alibi about 4pm to clean up and do a few things, is there anything else you need us to do or get before I go to work?’ she asked.

Mickey had to smile. He was very grateful for Mandy. She was always there to help.

‘Nah thanks, I think we’re all good’ he replied. ‘Look I have to go, I have to get to work, see you tonight’ and hung up the phone.

As he went to wash his coffee cup, his phone beeped.

New Message: Ian __  
8.45am  
Thanks for breakfast ;) I love you.

Mickey smiled again, replying to the message. God was he going to be smiling all day?

Message Reply: Ian __  
8.46am  
You’re welcome. Happy Birthday.

New Message: Ian __  
8.46am  
Say it….

Mickey rolled his now. This guy was going to milk his Birthday for everything it was worth.

Message Reply: Ian __  
8.47am  
I love you too.

Message Reply: Ian _  
8.47am  
Aww, I’m blushing.  
  
_ Message Reply: Ian __  
8.48am  
Fuck off.

Mickey put his phone down and headed for the shower. He needed a clear head. He didn’t have a full day to keep him distracted today and just wanted it to go as quickly as possible.

Standing in the shower he found himself wondering how he was going to ask Ian the question. Did he get down on one knee? No that’s stupid. Did he have it written somewhere? Nope. Hmm. He might have to talk to someone.

Getting out of the shower, he called Fiona, who answered almost immediately. ‘Mickey? What’s wrong? Are you ok?’ she asked quickly. ‘Jesus Fiona calm down. I just have a question’ he said. He was glad he didn’t go over to talk to her face to face, because he could feel himself blushing.

‘Oh ok, what’s up’ she said calmer now.

Mickey couldn’t seem to find the words. He thought about just hanging up. But then Fiona would probably show up at his front door. Or at work. Shit.

He cleared his throat ‘Umm, How exactly would I go about asking Ian to marry me?’

There was silence on the other end of the line, and Mickey was getting nervous. ‘Fiona?’

‘Well. Have you not actually thought about it? At all?’

‘No. I just knew I wanted to ask him’

‘Ok. Umm, well I don’t think this is something someone else can help you with Mick. It’s very personal’ Fiona explained.

Mickey wiped his hand over his face in frustration. This is great. He thanked Fiona and told her he would figure it out, before hanging up. He was starting to feel sick. How had this not occurred to him? Well, at least he had all day to think about it.

*

Mickey was growing frustrated. He had already handed off two of his clients to other artists at the shop. He was nervous and couldn’t stop fidgeting. Nothing could stop his mind racing. As he threw away his 12th piece of drawing paper, Karly approached him.

‘Are you ok? You seem a little more on edge than usual’ she asked, sitting down opposite him.

Mickey looked her. Maybe he could ask her advice. Or he could just tell her to fuck off. No, don’t do that.

‘You wanna go for a smoke?’ he asked her. ‘Sure’

Outside it was getting cold. He should have bought an extra jacket he thought.

‘So. What’s going on? Are you and Ian ok?’ she asked, lighting her cigarette and playing with her hair.

‘Yeah yeah, we’re perfect. It’s just that, well, tonight at Ian’s birthday you see, I was going to you know…’ He stopped. Took a deep breath. Get a hold of yourself. You’re Mickey Milkovich he thought.

He looked at Karly, who looked back him like she thought he might pass out.

‘Mickey, what is it?’ she asked panicked.

‘I’m going to ask Ian to marry me’ he blurted out, almost as one long word.

‘Oh that’s great. Congratulations. So what’s the problem?’

‘What’s the… What’s the problem? Are you fucking serious? Have you asked anyone to marry you before? It’s insane. How the hell do you ask someone to marry them?’ he questioned.

Karly didn’t look at him, but watched as some kids ran out in traffic. Mickey looked on too. ‘Well, you just tell them what you like about them and then give them a ring and say marry me’ she said. Like it was the easiest thing to do. ‘I mean, I guess that’s what I’d want’.

Mickey thought about what she said. Yeah. Just tell Ian what you like about him, and give him the ring, ask him, no, tell him, to marry you. He could do that.

‘But don’t waste your best lines on the proposal; you’ll need something for your wedding vows’ she laughed as she went back inside, leaving Mickey alone with what she had said.

Holy shit, wedding vows now? He just wanted to spend his life with Ian. Why was this so hard? Then it suddenly hit him. He and Ian had been to hell and back. Ian had survived a war. Mickey had survived his father. Every time something tried to pull them apart, they grew stronger together. All he had to do, was ask Ian one question. Like ‘how was your day? Do we have milk? Did you get Jell-O? Did you want to bottom?’ Easy.

Mickey went back into the shop feeling better about the night ahead of him. It was a night to be celebrated. Not feared.

*

Mickey got to the Alibi just after 5pm, after racing home, showering and changing. He had on dark jeans, a white button down shirt and to top it off, a suit jacket. He had left Ian a message telling him he would meet him at the Alibi, he had a few things to do before the party, and that started at 6.30pm.

When he walked in, he was greeted with a wolf whistle from Kev. ‘Damn Mickey, you are looking sharp, special occasion?’ He teased. Mickey flipped him off before sitting down at the bar. ‘Give me a shot Kev’. Kev raised an eyebrow at him, pouring him a shot of Jack. ‘You alright man, you’re not going to barf are you?’ he asked. Mickey downed his shot, and shook his head. ‘No I’m fine; just need a little extra confidence’.

Mickey was joined at the bar by Fiona, Veronica, Mandy and Lip. Mandy kissed his cheek and assured him everything was going to be fine and they settled into short conversation, Mickey’s attention non-existent. Before he knew it, the artists from the shop were all arriving with their partners, Carl and Debbie had shown up with Liam, Shelia had arrived carrying food and even Frank had shown up. Mickey soon discovered it wasn’t for the same reasons as everyone else. He just wanted to get drunk.

Lip and Frank got into an argument and Lip had punched him in the jaw. Mickey was grateful for that. Ian and Frank barely spoke. In fact, he wasn’t sure any of them spoke to Frank anymore.

Watching Fiona pull Lip away, Mickey’s phone beeped.

New Message: Ian  
 _6.23pm_  
See you soon :)

This was it. Mickey walked over to Fiona, who was handing Lip some ice wrapped in a towel. Jimmy was sitting beside him, he hadn’t noticed him before. ‘Hey Fiona, he’s on his way, you got the ring?’ Mickey asked her. She looked at him with wide eyes. ‘Oh my God…’ she looked at Jimmy who seemed just as horrified. ‘You do have the ring Fiona? Right?’ Mickey asked, starting to panic.

When Mickey went to leave, thinking he could run to the Gallagher’s and be back in a few minutes, Veronica wrapped an arm around his waist and held the open box to his face. ‘Here you go sweetie. I got your back’ she cackled. Mickey could have kissed her. ‘Veronica, thanks’ he said feeling out of breath. She laughed and walked over to the bar to sit in front of Kev.

Mickey looked around the room at everyone there. The tables and chairs had been pushed to one side, as to form an isle from the front door to what was the one time only karaoke stage. Everyone had been told not to say anything when Ian arrived, to be as invisible as possible.

Mickey went and stood on the stage and waited. Carl was by the door keeping an eye out, when he suddenly yelled the Ian was coming. The lights went out and a spotlight went on, cloaking Mickey in warm light. Everyone hushed, watching the brunette stand alone.

His palms were sweating; his mouth was dry and he needed to go to the toilet. The door opened and Ian stepped in and froze.

He looked around the bar trying to make out who was there then looked back at Mickey who was smiling at him.

‘Mick?’ he asked, almost a whisper.

Mickey just stood there, under the light still smiling. He cocked his head up and Ian slowly started walking towards him. When Ian reached the small stage, Mickey pulled over a bar stool and made him sit down.

At this point Ian thought he might vomit. He looked around starting to make out faces in the dark. Then looked back at Mickey who had lowered down to one knee. Oh God.

‘Mick?’ was all he could get out before Mickey grabbed his hand.

Mickey looked up at Ian and felt the rest of the bar disappear. It was just him and Ian now.

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. ‘Ian, the day you came into my world, you turned it upside down. You made me believe in love, you made me believe there was still good in people. You made me fall in love with you and you’ve been doing it every day since’. He felt a tear roll down his cheek and quickly wiped it away. ‘I can’t offer you much more than what we already have. But I can promise you that until the day I die, and every day after that, my heart will be yours’. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small black box, opening it and presenting it to Ian, who had tears rolling down his face. 'Ian Gallagher, will you marry me?’ Mickey asked, taking the ring from the box.

Ian looked down at Mickey, the man he had loved since he was 15 years old. He became aware of just how quiet the bar was, and he needed to answer Mickey, who was still holding the ring up to him.

‘Yes’ he whispered, smiling, a lump in his throat. ‘WHAT?’ someone had screamed. Ian laughed. ‘Yes! Yes Mickey I will’ he said more loudly and reached for the older man, kissing him deeply. The bar erupted in applause and cheer and the lights were flicked on. Ian pulled away as Mickey slipped the ring onto his finger and kissed him again.

‘I love you’ he whispered in Ian’s ear as pulled him close. ‘I love you too’ Ian replied as they were surrounded by their friends and family congratulating them.

‘Well, let’s get the party going!’ Veronica screamed at the bar as they all cheered again and music started up.

One by one, people approached Ian and Mickey, who sat facing out from the bar, watching people dance, to congratulate them.

Veronica and Kev came up, Veronica kissing both the boys and Kev shaking their hands. ‘Jeez Mickey, your just full of surprises aren’t you?’ Kev teased. ‘Didn’t think you’d actually go through with it a couple of hours ago’. Veronica hit him in the chest. ‘Shut up Kevin, don’t listen to him, we knew you’d do well’ she smiled at Mickey. Mickey thanked them as Ian laughed. ‘Were you a bit nervous earlier Mick?’ Mickey looked at Ian, his fiancé, and smiled. ‘I was a mess until you walked through the door, then I was fine. And I was a lot better once you said yes’ he laughed.

Fiona approached them last, with a smile, tears still rolling down her face as she hugged Ian. ‘I’m so happy for you! I can’t believe it finally happened’ and she hugged Mickey. ‘Really, I couldn’t want more for you than right now. Mickey, thank you for letting us all be a part of this, it really means so much’ as she hugged Ian again and walked away.

Ian looked at Mickey and kissed him. ‘Thank you’ he said. Mickey looked at him, ‘For what?’ he asked. Ian kissed him again. ‘For choosing me, and loving me’. They sat in a warm silence then, just watching each other and smiling until they heard a scream from Mandy. ‘WAIT! Ian!’ she came running over, pulling Veronica and Fiona with her. ‘Ian, take your ring off’ she said. Ian looked at her like she had grown two heads. ‘But I just put it on, look at it, it’s perfect’ he said. ‘And, the colour of the stone matches Mickeys eyes’ he said more to himself, just realizing, looking at Mickey shocked, he simply looked back with a wink and a grin.

‘Yes, yes it’s beautiful, now take it off and give it me’ Mandy demanded. Ian reluctantly took the ring off and passed it to her. She took it quickly, and held above her head, with Veronica and Fiona pushing in close to look with her.

‘What are you doing?’ Ian asked, unsure. ‘Mickey got it engraved’ Fiona replied, and stopping when she saw Mickey’s face. ‘But you haven’t seen it yet have you?’ she said, taking the ring out of Mandy’s hand and passing it back to Ian.

Ian held the ring up and moved it around in his fingers until he saw the engraving, ‘FUCK U-UP’. Ian laughed and looked at Mickey who wasn’t watching. ‘Mick?’ he said, gauging a response to the unasked question.

Mickey looked back at him and the girls, all waiting for a response. ‘It seemed right since you’re so into them, now you get to carry them around with you’ he blushed.

Ian reached for the back Mickeys head, pulled him in and kissed him like he had never had the chance before.

‘Umm excuse me, I don’t want to interrupt, but we’ve been waiting a week for this’ Mandy butted in. Mickey gave her a look that would make grown men run, but not Mandy. ‘What’s does he get to carry around with him?’ Ian smiled and handed the ring back to Mandy, who finally found the engraving and squealed with the girls.

‘Oh Mickey, that is perfect’ Fiona sobbed and had to walk over to Jimmy. Mandy handed the ring back to Ian and went to find Lip, yelling about no romance in her life. ‘Who’d have thought Mickey Milkovich would be the most romantic man on the South Side’ Veronica smiled at them, ‘Kevin, we need to talk!’ she yelled as she left them alone.

Ian couldn’t stop smiling and Mickey couldn’t stop watching him. ‘Yeah’ Mickey thought. ‘But who would have thought Mickey Milkovich would be the luckiest guy in the world’.


	6. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey was not really paying attention as his hangover was still pounding away like a type writer in his head. Ian was talking away during commercial breaks but had suddenly stopped. Mickey focused in on the screen to see what had quietened him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one guys, sorry. Hope you enjoy.

Sunday.

The rest of Friday night went by in haze of drinks. Mickey didn't think he had ever drunk so much, and he was paying for it Saturday afternoon when he woke up with a horrible headache. He kept forgetting alcohol wasn't as kind to him now as it had been in his teens.  

Rolling over, he was greeted with a smile. Ian had been watching him.   

'Well it's about time. It's almost 3pm!' He laughed, leaning down to kiss Mickey softly. 'I wanted to cook my fiancé breakfast this morning'.  

Mickey smiled back at him. Oh yeah, he thought, that did happen.   

Ian kissed him again and jumped out of bed. He had obviously not drunk as much as Mickey. 'Let’s shower and then eat' Ian said, reaching his hand out for Mickeys.  

Mickey stayed where he was and stretched his body out, then patting Ian's side of the bed. 'Just come and lay with me for a bit'. Ian looked at the older man, taking him in for a moment and joined him back in bed. He started to kiss Mickey, first his mouth then his neck.  Mickey enjoyed it, but put a hand out to stop Ian.  

'I didn't mean that. I just want to lay here with you. We don't have to talk. We don't have to do anything. I just want to lay with you'.  

Ian would have been offended, but he was more surprised. This was a rarity. He moved onto the mattress and laid facing Mickey, arm under his chin to look at the brunette.  

They didn't say anything. They just looked. Admired. Mickey felt completely at ease. He took Ian's left hand and rubbed the engagement ring with his thumb, smiling.  Ian watched on, wondering what the other man was thinking. He seemed calm. But something else was going on.  'I love you Mickey, I do' he'd said and Mickey closed his eyes.  

'You practicing your 'I do' already?' He laughed.  

Ian laughed with him. 'I hadn't thought about it yet, sorry'.  

'What are you sorry for?' Mickey asked, wondering why Ian felt the need to apologise.  

'Well, I don't want to be one of those people who talks all day and all night about their wedding and I'm sure you'd call the whole thing off I did. So I'm sorry, I won't throw around the 'I Do'' Ian said with a small smile.  Mickey sat up and cupped Ian's face in his hands. 'Listen. I love you and we're going to get married. If you want to talk about our wedding, you go right ahead if it makes you happy. You plan and talk and buy magazines. Just don't say sorry' and he kissed the younger man.  

Ian could almost explode with how happy he was. Mickey was putting himself way outside his comfort zone just so Ian would be happy.   

He jumped up from the bed again, pulling Mickey with him. 'Shower and food, then we can watch Bride Wars!' He laughed.  Mickey rolled his eyes 'Ok that's too far' as he followed a still laughing Ian into the shower. 

*

After showering and having a very late breakfast, or more, lunch, both men were settled on the lounge watching TV.

Mickey was not really paying attention as his hangover was still pounding away like a type writer in his head. Ian was talking away during commercial breaks but had suddenly stopped. Mickey focused in on the screen to see what had quietened him.

It was a commercial for a warehouse discount wedding dress sale. Mickey started to laugh. ‘You planning on wearing a princess dress down the aisle? I was thinking more of just suits for us both’ he teased.

Ian shot him a look, which made Mickey sink back into the couch a little more. ‘I’m not wearing a dress to our wedding. I was thinking though, who walks down isle? Do we both wear black? How does this all work? I’ve thought about us getting married, sure, but haven’t really put that much thought into it’.

Mickey could see how worked up Ian was getting about this and reached out to pull him onto his chest. As they both stared at the TV, Mickey rubbed Ians chest. ‘Now listen. We’re not getting married tomorrow ok? Take as much time as you want to organise whatever you want. We will figure it all out. And I’m sure there are a bunch of women over at your sister’s house right now planning the whole thing for us anyway. So don’t panic. I don’t need some Bridezilla on my hands’. Ian laughed, first at Mickey knowing the word ‘Bridezilla’ and then at Fiona and the others sitting around the kitchen table with wedding magazines.

It suddenly occurred to him that Fiona and Veronica already had wedding magazines though. He had walked in on them looking over them the morning he helped Fiona do her spring cleaning. 'Lip is asking andy to marry him' or something to that affect was what he was told and he had completely forgotten about it.

‘How long had you been planning on proposing to me before last night?’ Ian asked. Mickey looked at him, trying to gauge where this was going. ‘A couple of weeks, why’s that?’ Ian fidgeted with his ring. ‘Who did you tell?’ he asked. Mickey thought this over for a moment. ‘Fiona, Veronica, Mandy. I think that’s it’. Ian nodded. He felt like he had been left out of everything. But understandably, it was meant to be a surprise, so he shouldn’t be included. ‘I just needed their help is all. It’s ok they knew right? I mean, everyone knows now, it’s not a big deal’ Mickey said, trying to make sure everything was ok.

‘Yeah, yeah its all good. I just want this to be our thing. And not what they think we want it to be. And those three together can sometimes be trouble. Maybe I’ll go see Fiona, find out what she already has planned’ Ian said, getting up off Mickey and grabbing his jacket. ‘I thought we were going to hang out here and do nothing. Maybe have a pre-Sunday to our normal Sunday’ Mickey wiggled his eyebrows and smiled cheekily at Ian, knowing his hangover would be gone sooner than planned.

‘We’ll start our Sunday when I get back. I won’t be gone long’ Ian said, kissing a now deflated Mickey and walking out the door. ‘Well shit’ Mickey thought. What’s got him so wound up. And why am I talking to myself?’. He settled himself into the couch and closed his eyes. ‘Better be ready to go when he gets back’ he thought with a smile.

  
*

Ian walked up the front stairs of the Gallagher house and through the front door, stopping to hang his jacket, then continuing to the kitchen where Fiona was sat, coffee in one hand, paper in the other, at the kitchen table.

‘HEY!’ she screamed. ‘Here comes the Groom… Something something something, I’m working on that song for you’ she laughed, as Ian sat down in the chair to her left. He smiled at her as she got up to fill her cup. ‘Coffee?’ she asked, ‘No thanks’ he replied. ‘So what’s up? I didn’t think we’d see you out of your house for a few days. Finished celebrating already?’ she winked at him as she sat back down. ‘Not quite. Just needed a breather’ he smirked back at her. She didn’t need to know the celebrating had taken a halt since he and Mickey had crashed in bed early that morning.

‘I wanted to ask you if you’ve started planning anything for the wedding yet?’ he asked, not looking directly at her. He felt guilty for asking, because he knew how much she would enjoy this, and how much effort she had put into the engagement party, but he also wanted to make sure this was going to be his wedding.

‘No not yet. V and I have looked over a few magazines and talked a bit about it. But no planning. We were waiting for you’ she said, putting down her paper. ‘OK, good’ Ian said, getting up to leave, thinking how quick this visit had been. ‘Wait a sec. Is everything OK?’ Fiona asked, standing as well. ‘Yeah. I just wanted to make sure nothing had been done. I don’t want this to be some over the top wedding you see on TV, and I’m sure Mick doesn’t either. So I wanted to stop you guys before you got to crazy’.

Fiona looked a little hurt and Ian immediately regretted coming over here at all. This was about to get ugly. ‘Ian. No one is going to take this away from you. Or Mickey. We’re just here to help, if you want it. Otherwise, we’ll all stay out of the way’ she said, sitting back down and busying herself with her paper again.

‘I want you to help. I just don’t want to make a huge deal out of this. Mickey and I have always been pretty low-key. We don’t need to become some South Side Circus now’. He looked down at his feet, at the table. He and Mickey had come a long way over the years, but it wasn’t without its obstacles.

‘Ian listen, no one is going to ruin this for you. You’re allowed to be excited and you’re allowed to have the wedding you want. Don’t let what people might think or say change anything’ she said as stood and hugged him. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling like getting married was doing something wrong. He could have conquered the world the night before he felt such a high. Was he worried about what people would think? Or was he already getting cold feet? ‘Typical Ian’ he thought to himself. Anyone would think you’re Bipolar with the mood swings.

‘Well I better get back to Mickey. Thanks Fiona. We’ll start planning next week sometime. I’ll ask Mandy and you can ask V’ he said, as he walked to the front door, retrieving his coat.

Fiona followed him, nodding along. ‘Sure. Say hi to Mickey for me. And stop stressing. You’re such a girl’ she teased.

As he walked down the street he told himself ‘Ian, you’re marrying Mickey. Your life keeps getting better. Be happy!’. And at that, he put a smile on his face and walked a little quicker. Better thank Mickey properly.


	7. The Countdown Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The countdown to the Wedding is on. Days seven and six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next part takes place about six months after the last chapter. It's the start of the days leading up to the Wedding.  
> It's a bit miss-shaped. But I like it.

The Countdown Begins.

Seven Days.

Ian was sat at the kitchen table, cold coffee in front of him as he went over the seating arrangement for what must have been the 100th time. How could it possibly be so hard to seat 30 people at a wedding? And, how did he and Mickey know 30 people? Moving the paper away from him, he leaned back in his chair and stared at the clock on the wall opposite him. Almost 7am. Mickey would be down soon. Ian wondered how he’d woken at 4am, and managed to sit here for three hours looking at a piece of paper.

Ian rose from his chair, and reached for his cup, knocking it over on the table’s surface, drenching the paper in coffee.

‘FUCK!’ he announced to the empty room, racing to grab some paper towel and wiping the mess away, being careful not to ruin the now soaked piece of paper. ‘You fucking idiot Ian. What are you doing?’ he said to himself.

Feeling defeated, he slumped back down in his chair, and pressed the heel of his palms into his eyes.

‘You playing hide and seek there fog-horn or you forget how to close your eyes?’ Mickey asked as he entered the room, kissing Ian on the back of the head as he passed to the fridge.

‘Fuck off’ Ian mumbled, as he watched Mickey get the carton of milk from the fridge, and drink straight from it.

‘Ok. What’s with you?’ Mickey asked, knowing full well what was wrong. But he was getting tired of walking on egg shells, and just wanted this last week to go by as fast as possible, so he could have his Ian back to normal.

‘Nothing’s wrong. And can you get a glass’ Ian said as he stood up, peeling the wet paper from the table and throwing it in the bin. “Fuck the seating plan’ he thought. “Sit wherever you want’.

‘Is this about that stupid seating chart again? Ian. Seriously. No one is going to take notice of those little name tags. They’ll sit where they want. And, might I remind you, Fiona is doing all the reception stuff, so just give it to her’ Mickey said, pulling Ian into his arms as tightly as he could. 

Ian tried to push him off, but Mickey just held on tighter. It both annoyed and made Ian melt a little when Mickey did this. He was like a monkey.

‘I can’t just let Fi do this Mick. I know it’s my own fault for letting her and the girls arrange the reception. But I’m thinking now I was wrong. I should have done it all. They won’t get it right. And it needs to perfect for y… For us’. 

Mickey let go of his hold on Ian and looked at him. ‘Perfect for me? Ian. We could go to City Hall right now and get married and I would be just as fucking happy, ok? I don’t care what flowers we have, or what music. I don’t care if we have fucking chicken or steak. Well actually, yeah, we better have steak. But Ian, all I care about is that you will be there with me, and you will become my husband. That’s it’ Mickey said, still staring at Ian who looked like he might cry.

‘But it’s the only time we’re going to do this Mick and I just want that perfect day’.

‘Ian, every day of my life has been perfect since the day I met you’ Mickey said, and he leaned in and kissed Ian. 

Ian smiled back at him. ‘Really?’.

‘Really. And now, I’m going for a perfect shower in my perfect bathroom, in my perfect house that I live in with my perfect fiancé, who’s getting on my last perfect nerve!’ he laughed as walked away. He stopped and turned to see Ian smiling like they just had their first kiss. “You want to join me and have some perfect sex?’ he laughed again.

Ian didn't reply. He pulled off his shirt, slid down his boxer shorts and led the way to the bathroom. ‘Look at the perfect ass’ Mickey said, following Ian as pulled off his own shirt’. ‘Say perfect again. I dare you’ Ian threatened playfully, pushing Mickey in the shower.

*

Six Days.

Laying in her bed staring at the ceiling, Fiona was willing herself to go back to sleep. But she couldn't. All she could think of was the conversation she had had a few hours previous with Ian. Less than a week to go and it felt like there was a thousand things to do. And now, Ian was blabbering about a seating chart? And Mickey just wanted people to sit wherever hell they wanted. But that was very Mickey. Fiona laughed to herself. Her future brother-in-law will never change. And poor Ian. He was going to have a nervous breakdown. 

Rolling over, the clock read 2.15am. Well, now was probably a good time to tick off a mental check-list. The house was quiet. And it might clear her mind. 

Flowers? Yes flowers. Tulips surprisingly. And with thanks to the ever creative Debs, they would be dipped in black. With a few white to take away the funeral look. 

Rings? Well yes as far as she knew. But probably not as yet. Those boys will probably buy them on Saturday morning. Hmm.

Suits? Definite yes. Last suit fittings on Thursday. 

Dresses? Well. Dress. Just one. Not a big white gown. A simple floor length black dress for Mandy. The Grooms-maid they had called her. 

Guests? Yes. One of the exciting parts of a wedding. Getting everyone together at once. Except Frank. Who knows where Franks is? And honestly, he'd missed most of Fiona's wedding, so there was no expectation for him to show up at Ian's. 

Bucks Parties? Why on earth they didn't have it last weekend she would probably never know. But, this time tomorrow, that'll all be over. 

Venue? Yes. Thankfully Sheila is an amazing party host. But when they decided the reception was going to be somewhere that was special to the boys, the Sheila reception was out. But, that opened up an opportunity for Sheila to host the ceremony in her backyard. Chairs had been ordered, and white carpet for the isle and arch for them to stand under and exchange vows had been crafted with some help from Lip. 

Reception? Yes. Sort of. The location was fine, and everything was ready to be set up. But that had to wait until the of. 

What else?

Food? Again. Sheila. Thank God for Sheila. And Veronica. Who knew V could cook on such a grand scale? But when they had gone over what food there should be, V had most of it down pat. 

That seemed like everything. 

And they would be married by Sheila's priest, from her church. At no fee! Fiona wasn't sure how that had come about, except that Carl had played a hand in it. 

Rolling on to her stomach and burying her face in her pillow, Fiona finally drifted off to sleep, hoping for a decent rest. Because she had some partying to do tonight. 

*

'Ian. C'mon, we were supposed to meet everyone twenty minutes ago' Mickey yelled from the bedroom. Pulling a black t-shirt over his head and buttoning his blue jeans, he walked I to the hall and bumped into Ian, wearing a green t-shirt and black jeans.  
'Is that my shirt?' Mickey asked, admiring his fiancé.  
'Probably. Do you want it back?' Ian asked with a grin, pulling the shirt over his head, and leaning in to kiss Mickey. Mickey kissed him back and walked away. 'When we get home. Seriously. Let's go'.  
Ian put his shirt back on and followed Mickey out the door. They were heading to Alibi, to celebrate their bucks parties. Or just party, seeing as everyone was just getting drunk together. 

'What are you in such a hurry for? It's our party. We can be late' Ian said as matched Mickeys quick pace.  
'I just don't like holding everyone up' Mickey said back, turning a corner.  
'Wow. Super considerate of you' Ian said as they kept walking. 

They entered the Alibi and we're greeted with a roar of people cheering. It looked as if everyone had been there a while. 'Finally! Now we can really get to some partying' Lip yelled, as he spilled his drink on the bar, getting up to hug his brother. 

Kev, stationed behind the bar, lined up six shots for each of the men and for himself, and told them they needed to play catch up. Mickey took two at a time, while Ian and Kev took one. Ian winced as the vodka burned his throat. But by the last shot, was starting to enjoy it. 

That night, like the night of their engagement, flew by. Drink after drink. People were messy, but having a great time. Most of them didn't even seem to mind that it was Monday the following day and they would probably have to work. Ian had a feeling there would be a lot of people calling in sick. 

He Mickey passed each other throughout the night, but kept getting pulled away by everyone to have a dance or a drink. When Ian caught sight of Mickey heading to the bathroom, he went to follow, but was stopped by Lip. 'Little brother. My little brother. Getting married. Have I told you I'm really happy for you Liam?' Lip slurred. Ian laughed at his almost passed out brother. 'I'm Ian, Lip. You know. Red hair. Pale skin. Marrying a guy'. Lip smiled up at him and pulled him in for a hug. 'Yeah I remember. You’re a pitcher, not a catcher' he laughed as he let go of his younger brother. 

The door opened and in walked what seemed to be an Army Officer. 'And for you, I got you this gift' Lip said, as he stumbled with a chair to the middle of the room. 

Mickey came out of the bathroom and put his arm around Ian's waist, as he watch Lip try and stand on the chair. 'What’s going on?' He asked. Ian shook his head, smiling. 'Well I think that soldier there might be our stripper'.  
'No. No fucking way. No strippers. That's fucking gross' Mickey protested. 

Lip was yelling for everyone's attention as the soldier stood at his side. 'Hey. Hey mother fuckers. Shut up. Sheila. Where's Sheila. Come sit on this chair here'.  
Sheila got up from the booth she was sitting at with V and Debbie and sat where Lip had been standing. Music started to play, and Mickey and Ian gave each other puzzled looks. 

'Now, those two would have given me a black eye if I made them sit here, so, I thought everyone would enjoy it more, especially you Sheila' Lip said as rubbed the top of her head like a child, 'If we let Sheila have some unorganised fun'. And at that, the soldier started to rub up against Sheila, who looked like she had just been given the gift of a lifetime. 'Well hello' she said, as pinched the soldiers bum. 

Everyone laughed and cheered as Sheila enjoyed her dance, and Lip made his way over to Ian and Mickey. 'You thought I would get either of YOU a stripper? I like my face thanks' he said, as Kev handed him another drink. 

'Well, this is a lot more fun to watch' Mickey said, as they sat down, thankfully, to watch Sheila enjoy her time. 'But it's still fucking gross'.

*


	8. Five... Four...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five days to go... Not wearing a dress.
> 
> Four days to go... Breakdowns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The countdown continues...

Five Days.

Veronica laid facing Kev. He was such an ugly sleeper. But she couldn’t help but smile when she woke before him, and got to enjoy the peace of these moments. But peace never lasted long. Not in this life. A car backfiring shook Kev from his sleep.

‘Good morning” V smiled, as she kissed him. ‘Mmm morning’ Kev mumbled back, rolling over to find sleep again. ‘Uh-uh, no no no. Don’t go back to sleep. You needed to be up soon anyways, you have to go with the boys to get your last suit fitting, remember?’ V asked, in her motherly tone. ‘Mmm. Why do I have to go? I don’t need a fucking suit, it’s not my wedding’ Kevin complained pulling the covers over his face. ‘Besides, we didn't finish drinking until a few hours ago. Let me sleep’.

Veronica threw the covers off, climbed on top of him, and held his face in her hands. ‘Kevin. Two of our babies are getting married in five days. It’s going to be an amazing day. We get to dress up, we get to eat, and we get to fucking drink. Doesn't that sound fun?’ she asked.  
Kev looked up at his wife, not saying anything. Because really. He was happy for the boys, but not a suit. Well, as far as V knew.

‘And Kev… When it’s all over, maybe we can see how well a suit and a fancy dress hold up on the kitchen table? Or the back stairs? Hmm?’ she moaned as she lent in to kiss him again. “Ok, ok, I’m up, I’m going’ a now excited Kevin said he was pulled on a shirt and raced to the bathroom. “Geez Kev, after all these years, a promise of weird sex and your still willing to do anything’ she said, laying back down and taking over the bed.

Kevin came out of the bathroom and leant on the door frame watching Veronica try to go back to sleep. ‘Hey. I was excited for the suit anyways. I just wanted a little bonus’ he laughed, as left the room. “Jerk’ she yelled after him. ‘Love you too’ he said, too cheerful with his win.

*

Ian, Mickey and Lip had all met at the bridal shop. The sign out front read “Tailored suits, $60”. ‘Why do I have to buy my own suit, you’re the bride and groom, shouldn’t you being paying for this shit?’ Lip had asked, moody from a headache thanks to last night’s drinking.

‘Ey. There’s no fucking bride here alright. I ain’t wearing no fucking dress’ Mickey exclaimed, annoyed. The shop made him nervous. Wearing a suit made him nervous. Getting married was making him nervous. ‘Nobody asked you to wear a fucking dress Mickey… Though you do have really nice legs’ Ian smiled. Mickey flipped him off, and turned as Kev walked in the store.   
‘Boys. We ready to get dressed all pretty?’ Kev asked, taking a seat next Lip, who had succumbed to his headache. ‘Yeah, we’re just waiting on Mandy. She reckons she has final say over this’ said Ian, now fidgeting with a display rack.

At that, Mandy walked through the door carrying a dress bag. ‘Douche-bags’ she offered as she hung the dress on a stand and proceeded to the counter, giving Lip a quick kiss as she passed. ‘Wait. Where’s Carl?’ she asked. ‘He came early this morning with Debs. They had some other stuff to do today’ Ian told her.

The young woman waiting to serve them smiled warmly and led them all to fitting rooms, with their respective suits waiting inside.

First to step out was Kev. He dressed quick. He stood on a platform in front of the changing rooms, half surrounded my mirrors, and the tailor gave him the once over. “Is a good fit, yeah?’ He asked Mandy more than Kevin. Mandy gave the nod of approval and Kevin went back to his changing room to get undressed. Mickey and Lip stepped out together next.

Lip stood up first. His suit fit well. It was tighter than Kevin’s was, but fit like a glove. After receiving the nod from Mandy, Lip passed by Mickey, who now took his turn in front of the mirrors. Mandy felt her face go hot and tears well up in her eyes at the sight of her older brother.   
They tailor was under strict instructions that his and Ian’s suits were to be perfect, with top priority over the other two. The tailor checked every inch, asking Mickey if he was comfortable and if he needed anything changed. Mickey admired himself in the mirror. He didn't look bad at all, though he felt like a douche. “It’s good. Thanks’ he said, as he stepped down. ‘Where’s Ian?’ he asked Mandy.

‘He’s waiting for you to go back to your little room, so he can come out. I told you, you can’t see each other dressed up until the wedding’. Mandy was taking this very serious. Lip and Kev, who had changed and were sitting now on either side of Mandy laughed as Mickey shook his head and went to change.

When he had disappeared, the assistant told Ian he could come out now.  
As he stepped out of the little room, he was greeted with wolf whistles from his friends and brother. Mandy let out a squeal and stomped her feat. “Ian it looks sooo good!’ she said, as the boys gave their compliments. ‘MICKEY! You better not be looking’. ‘Fuck off’ he yelled back. Other customers in the store were all watching now, curious from the noise. This made Ian very nervous as he stood in front of the mirrors and let the tailer check him over.

‘So it’s alright you think? It’s ok? How did Mickey look? Did your suits fit ok?’ He asked, fidgeting with his tie. ‘It looks good little brother’ Lip said, as he stood to get a better look. ‘Everyone looks good Ian, its all fine. Mickey looks very nice’ Mandy assured him.

‘Well. That’s it then. Let’s get them and go. It’s really warm in here’ Ian said quickly as he went back to his room to change. He was getting more nervous about this by second.

Once they had paid and left, they all went their separate ways. Mandy and Lip, taking all the suits with them, headed to Fiona’s. Kev headed off to the Alibi, and the boys were left to do what they wanted with the rest of their day.

‘So how come we aren’t allowed to see each other’s suits before Saturday?’ Mickey asked as they walked in no real direction. Ian smiled at the question, knowing the answer was going to be greeted with a smart remark. ‘Mandy says it’s like tradition. It’s just easier to go along with her. Besides, I think it’ll be nice to wait and see you’ Ian offered. Mickey chuckled at that. ‘It’s also tradition to not have sex before the wedding genius, but that’s never stopped us. It didn’t even stop us this morning. Twice!’. Mickey laughed. They walked in silence then, enjoying each other’s company. Ian’s mind was racing with how quickly everything was happening and his thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

‘Are you umm… Are you nervous… About this whole thing?’ Mickey asked, not looking directly at Ian. Ian stopped walking, and starred at Mickey unsure of what to say. 

‘I am. But I think it’s in a good way? I’m excited to spend the rest of my life with you Mick. It’s just a little daunting to have to start that phase in front of a whole bunch of people’.

Mickey let out a breath he didn't know he’d been holding, and took Ian around the waist. ‘Thank the fucking Lord’ he said, kissing Ian hard on the mouth. ‘I was thinking I was being a little bitch about this, getting nervous and shit. I think we’ll be alright as long as we’re both there’ he said, as he took Ian’s hand and continued to walk.

‘Well Mick, I think if there’s only one of us there, we definitely have a reason to be nervous’ he laughed.

They spent the rest of the day walking around their neighbourhood and enjoying the quiet time together. ‘Are you sure you’re ready for this. Just us two, for the rest of our lives?’ Ian asked after a while. Mickey smiled and squeezed Ian’s hand tighter. ‘That’s all I've ever wanted Gallagher’. 

*

Four Days.

Fiona was busy in the kitchen making dinner, when Jimmy walked down the stairs in a suit.   
‘It’s just macaroni, a t-shirt would have been ok’ she smiled, as she grabbed cutlery from a draw, and started to set the table.

‘Can I wear this to Ian’s wedding do you think?’ Jimmy asked, not admiring himself in the toilet mirror. ‘If you want to, it looks nice’ Fiona said, as she grabbed plates to start serving.

‘You don’t remember this suit do you?’ he asked, as he made his way over to Fiona, pressing up against her back and kissing her neck. ‘No…? Should I? You have 100 suits’ she said, as she pushed him away, and sat now loaded plates on the table. ‘DINNER!’ she screamed up the stairs.

‘I wore THIS suit, the night I asked you to marry me’ Jimmy said, as he took off his suit jacket, and placed it on the back of his chair. ‘Really?’ Fiona asked. I don’t remember what you were wearing, and they all look the same. Wear it. It’ll be fine’ she smiled. ‘KIDS! DINNER! What the hell are they doing?’ she said, more to herself.

‘Are you ok?’ Jimmy asked, standing to get napkins. ‘You’re a little on edge. Is this about the suit? Because it’s ok you don’t remember. They do look all the same’ he smiled.

‘Its not about the suit. It’s about dinner going cold’ she said, as took the napkins and placed them on the table. As she went back to grab cups, Jimmy stopped her. ‘Is it because your little brother is about to get married?’ he asked.

Fiona took a step a back from him and looked up to the ceiling. But it was inevitable. The tears started to form in her eyes. ‘It’s just so overwhelming. There is so much to do, and it’s all happening so quickly, and I just can’t believe he’s getting married’ she choked. 

The kids came down stairs as Fiona was crumbling, and Jimmy waved them away as he took Fiona in his arms. ‘Hey hey hey, it’s ok. This isn’t a bad thing. It’s the happiest time of his life. You’re supposed to be excited for him’.

‘I am excited for him. I just can’t believe one of my kids is getting married. They’re all growing up so fast’ she sniffled and wiped her face on Jimmy’s shoulder.

‘Well they can’t stay babies forever Fiona. And it’s a testament to you. You raised great kids. You should be proud’ he said, taking her face and kissing her deeply.

‘Yeah. I guess I’m just overwhelmed. It’s a lot. A Gallagher wedding. To a Milkovich of all people. It’s going to be sight’ she sniffled again. Jimmy laughed and sat back down at the table. ‘So, are we getting a new Gallagher, or a new Milkovich? Or we keeping them the way they are?’ he asked.

Fiona stared at him with a frown. ‘I have no idea’.


	9. Three... Two...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rings, rings and rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hatched this one out real quick for you guys. Hope you like it.
> 
> The end is nearing.

Three Days

Mandy knocked on the door of his brothers house impatiently. 'Cmon, open the door' she said, and knocked again. 

'Jesus Mandy, do you have a low volume or what?' Mickey asked as he let her in. Mandy sat herself in the lounge and pulled out her phone. 'You told me to be her at 10. It's now 10.12. We have to get your rings. C'mon' she protested. 

'Alright, alright. I'll go get Ian, we'll get dressed and we'll go' Mickey said annoyed.

Walking into his bedroom, Ian was still wrapped in the covers, but awake and smiling at him.

'Hey sleepy face. You forget to set an alarm? Your sister-in-law is down stairs being a pain in the ass' Mickey said, as he scrummaged for something to wear.

'Do we have to go? It's such a good day to just lay in bed' Ian whined, stretching out. To be honest, he had forgotten all about shopping for rings today.

'If you want a wedding ring, then yes. We're going' Mickey said, throwing a shirt at Ian. 'Get dressed. Unless you want to shower?' Mickey asked with a smirk.

Ian rose from the bed, threw the shirt over his head and went to the bathroom. 'I'll just brush my teeth and I'll be right' he said, smiling at the obvious disappointment from his other half.

'Jerk' Mickey whispered after him. 'I heard that' Ian replied, with a mouthful of toothpaste.

*

When they were finally ready to go, Mandy led the way. Blabbering about the upcoming nuptials and Lip and anything else that came to mind. Ian laughed as her and Mickey fought, because she talked too much, Mandy's defense being that Mickey didn't talk enough.

'I just don't have a lot to say is all' he retorted. 'I like to keep my mouth busy with other things' he smiled as he nudged Ian's shoulder. Ian smirked back at him, 'And you do it so well'. 'Yuck, keep it in your pants boys, we're here' Mandy replied.

They entered the store that Mickey had been in one time before. Months ago, to buy Ian's engagement ring. They headed for the mens section, and were greeted by a young woman. The same woman? Mickey thought to himself. No, couldn't be.

'Welcome back' she said with a smile. Yep, same woman. 'Hi' they all greeted her. 'So, what can I help you with today?' the girl asked, smiling widely. She could smell the sale. 'We are here to pick out wedding rings for these little lovers' Mandy told the girl. 'We want something nice and simple, both the same' she said. Mickey had to hand it to her, she knew how to take control. He would have just picked anything for himself.

'Wonderful! Well it's good to see your first ring worked out for you' the girls said, still smiling widely, as she pulled a tray of plain white gold and silver bands from the display. 'I'm assuming the same color pallet as last time?' she asked. 'Yeah that's great, thank you' Ian said, leaning in to look. 'Mick, what are you thinking?' Ian asked him.

Mickey hadn't really thought about it, but looking a the silver bands, he didn't see anything he liked. Ian had picked up a plain thin band, nothing fancy. It was nice Mickey noted. Ian tried it on, and it fit perfectly. He handed it to Mickey who tried it on his own finger. A little snug.

'Can I try one size up from this?' he asked the girl, who started looking for a next size. 'I'm sorry sir, we don't have that one in the size you need, but we have it in black titanium. Would you like to see it?'. Mickey chewed the side of his cheek as he thought about it. A black wedding ring? 'Sure, I'll take a look'. She handed him the ring, which looked a match to Ian's, and tried it on. Perfect fit.

Ian watched on, as Mickey played with the ring, turning it in his fingers and slipping it on and off again. 'What do you think?' he asked. Mickey looked up at him, still unsure. 'I mean, they aren't the same' he said, placing the black ring down next to Ian's.

Ian looked at the two rings sitting side my side, his bright and gleaming, and a little bigger than Mickeys, black and polished. 'Seems like they suit us pretty well actually' he smiled. 'I would also agree with that. Complete opposites, like the pair of you' Mandy said, watching on.

'I think we'll just take them, thank you' Ian said the girl, who took them to be wrapped. Mickey went to open his mouth, and Ian stopped him with his own. 'I'm taking charge on this one Mick, you look like you could stand here all day thinking about it' Ian laughed.

The sales assistant handed them a bag with their rings, and wished them well for their wedding. 'Have a lovely day on Saturday!' she said, as they left the store.

'She was nice, wasn't she?' Ian said, to no one in particular. 'I'd be nice to if I worked on commission' Mandy replied, as she admired a wedding dressing. 'You don't know that that's why she was being nice, she might just be a nice person' Ian replied. Mickey kissed that back of Ian's hand that he was holding. 'Your world all pots of gold at the end of a rainbow ain't it Gallagher' he laughed. 'And you're my little leprechaun' Ian laughed. As they got on the train home, all that could be heard was Mandy and Ian laughing, as Mickey danced a little jig.

*

Two Days.

Lip and Mandy.

Lip and Mandy lie awake in bed early that Thursday morning. They had both slept restlessly, and we were starting to get excited for the weekend.

'I can't believe your little brother and my big brother are finally marrying each other' Mandy said with a jolt of excitement in her voice. She was playing with Lips hair as he rested his head on her chest. 'After all this time. How long has been now do you think? 12, maybe 13 years?' she asked Lip. Lip, tried to work it out in his head. 'Well he was 28 this year, and they got together when Ian was 15 or so. So yeah, 12 or 13 years' he finished. 'Wow' Mandy replied. 'We've all been family for a long time haven't we, even if a tad dysfunctional'. Lip laughed at that. 'That's one way of putting it'.

After a few more minutes of silence, Lip could feel Mandy tensing up under him. 'Do you want me to move?' he asked her, shifting off her chest, to rest on the pillows. Mandy rolled over to face him. 'Lip?' she said. Lip turned to face her. 'Mandy?' he smiled. 'How come we never got married?' she asked. Lip mulled this over in his head for a moment, thinking of how to answer properly. 'Neither of us asked the other? I'm not sure. We've never even talked about it. Do you want to get married?' he asked.

Mandy rolled on her back and looked up at the ceiling. 'I mean, Mickey and Ian look like such dorks getting ready for their wedding, but in an adorable way. You can see how in love they are. And now they're having a wedding and get to spend the rest of their lives together'.

Lip watched as she played with a strand of her hair. 'I'm in love with you. Maybe not the way they are with each other. But I am'.

Mandy smiled at him, kissing him on the top of his head. 'I'm in love with you too I guess...' she said with a sly smile. 'You guess?' he said getting serious, lifting his pillow and smacking her in the stomach. Mandy grabbed her on pillow and started hitting back. They went into full war mode until Lips pillow exploded, and feathers covered the room. They collapsed on the bed laughing at each other.

'I win' Mandy said proudly, pulling feathers from her hair. Lip smiled at her and went turned to his bedside table, pulling out a small box. He sat upright, and looked down at Mandy, still pulling feathers from everywhere. She stopped when Lip grabbed her left hand.

'What are you doing?' she asked, looking confused. 'We're not thumb wrestling or anything. I won that pillow fight. I am the champion of the bedroom' she laughed, but stopped suddenly as Lip slid a small ring on to her finger. He smiled down at her, as she stared at her hand. It was a gold band with a small white diamond.

Lip waited expectantly for her to say something. She didn't. She was frozen in her place. 'So, Mandy Milkovich. Will you marry me?' he asked with excitement. Mandy looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Lip quivering, she leapt forward and kissed Lip. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her, and they fell back onto the bed. 'I'll take that as yes?' he asked as Mandy pulled back to look at him. 'Yes Lip Gallagher. I will, finally, be your wife'.

*

After celebrating their engagement together, Mandy took her ring off and placed it on the night stand next to her. ‘What are you doing?’ Lip asked. Mandy smiled at him ‘No offense, but this is Mickey and Ian’s weekend. I don’t want to take anything away from them. So I’ll wear it after the wedding’.

Lip leaned in and her kissed. ‘Just another reason to love you’.


	10. One Day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The countdown is almost over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just need to get this out of the way.  
> Next chapter is (Or should be) Wedding day.  
> Hope you like.

One Day…

Mickey awoke with a start. He was sweating under the covers, and it wasn’t helped by Ians legs wrapped in his own. He slowly untangled himself, kissed Ian on the forehead and made his way to the bathroom. Stripping off his bed shorts, he got into the shower and tried to remember what had woken him. A bad dream. About tomorrow. A wedding that would not be.

Turning off the shower and stepping out, he shook his head of water, and the dream. ‘Everything will be fine’ he told himself, and he wrapped a towel around his waist, and went back to the bedroom. Ian was still fast asleep and Mickey was tempted to wake him. But didn’t. May as well let him have the rest he needs now, because Lord knows he’ll be a mess tonight.

Mickey dressed quietly and made his way to the kitchen. Putting on a pot of coffee, and standing in front of the fridge, door open, he wondered what to have for breakfast, when there was a knock at the door. Letting out a sigh, he went to opened it.

‘Morning’ came the cheerful voice of Kevin, coffees in one hand, donuts in the other. ‘Did I wake you?’ he asked, giving Mickey the once over as he entered the house, and sat himself at the kitchen table. Mickey followed, ‘No. I was just deciding on breakfast. What are you doing here this early?’.

Kev took a bite off the powdery donut in his hand, followed it with some coffee and smiled. ‘I’m here to keep you busy, so you don’t get cold feet and run. I’m your babysitter for the next day and half’ he said, as he handed Mickey a coffee.

Mickey sat down, taking the coffee and reaching for a donut himself. Not the breakfast he had imagined, but more exciting than what he would have come up with. ‘I’m not going to run Kev. I wouldn’t do that to Ian. I love him too much’. Kev starred at Mickey as he fiddled with the lid on his cup. ‘Good. Because if there are two people that deserve happiness, it’s you two’.

Mickey rolled his eyes and finished the donut he had been holding. ‘Have you always been this lovey dovey about people?’ he asked. Kev laughed, leaning back in his chair. ‘I guess I got that from Veronica. So where is your groom?’. Right on cue, or maybe he’d been listening, Ian walked into the kitchen, undressed and still half asleep. ‘Morn’’ he mumbled, as he kissed Mickey on the back of the head and sat down opposite him. Kev handed him the last of the coffees and Mickey pushed the box of donuts towards him. Ian was suddenly very awake. ‘Thanks’ he said with a smile.

After a few moments of silence, Ian suddenly realised Kev was actually there and asked what he was doing here so early. Mickey laughed, saying he had asked the same thing. ‘I just came over to take care of your fella here. Make sure he didn’t have cold feet or anything’ Kev told him.

Ian nodded slowly, and looked at Mickey, who was watching him intently. Mickey winked at him and Ian smiled back. “You’re not planning on doing a runner on me, are you?’ Ian asked with a raised eyebrow. ‘Fuck that. I’m the one that wanted to do this, remember?’ Mickey threw back at him. Ian nodded again, ‘Good. Cause it would be a little awkward if I had to stand up there alone’. Mickey reached his hand out and took Ian’s, ‘I’ll be there’.  
Kev watched the exchange with a goofy grin, and when they were done, asked if there were any last things they needed to do today.

Ian was going to Fiona’s to meet with her, Veronica and Mandy and do a final run through of everything. Mickey was going to Sheilas to help Lip set a few things up. And then Ian and the girls would come to Sheilas for a rehearsal. A rehearsal neither of them were sure they wanted to do. ‘Let it just happen’ Mickey had told an irritated Ian several days before. Kev, deciding that planning wasn’t his thing, said he would go along with Mickey. 

*

After going over everything from food to flowers to guests and suits, rings and hair and shoes and time, Ian and the girls, along with interruptions from Debbie and Carl, had finished everything for the following day. Or as much as they could do.

‘I can’t believe tomorrow you’re finally getting married’ said Veronica, leaning over in her chair to wrap her arms around Ian, sitting next to her. Ian smiled, squeezing her arm. ‘Yeah me too. Thanks for all your help with this guys’ he said, looking between them all. Fiona let out a small noise and got up from the table, wiping her face with the back of her hand. ‘Jesus Fiona, are you crying again?’ Ian asked, watching her busy herself with dirty dishes. Fiona looked up from the mess and smiled at him. ‘Yes. I’m sorry. But its better I get it all out now, rather than tomorrow’ she laughed. 

Mandy went to stand beside her, picking up a towel to dry the dishes. ‘Don’t worry Fiona; we’ll get you some waterproof eyeliner and plenty of tissues’. Ian shook his head and started to clear the table of the mess they had accumulated over the last few hours, and looked at the clock. ‘We’d better go soon, and help Sheila and the boys’ he said to the room. Everyone quickly split up, to get ready and find shoes, and they made their way over to Sheilas to meet with the boys.

*

Mickey was getting frustrated with the instructions Sheila had handed him from a box, marked in black pen, ‘Arch’. First, the instructions were only in Spanish. Second, there were no pictures (Who the fuck makes instructions with no pictures?). And third, he was standing in Sheila’s backyard, it was hot, and he wanted a nap. Obviously not the fault of the instructions, but they weren’t helping. ‘Sheila, no offence, but where did you get this?’ he asked, turning two pieces of metal in his hands. Sheila turned to face him, struggling to unfold one of the many white chairs her and Lip were cleaning. Her hair was a mess on top of her head, she had bright pink rubber gloves on and her apron was covered in dust.

‘Umm… You know the Jonses a few blocks over? They were having a yard sale. I got it for free!’ she exclaimed, happy she had stayed in the budget of ‘Free or steal it’.

Mickey couldn’t help but smile at her. She had been fluttering around all day making sure all the food was going to be ready, and the chairs would be in the right place, and the carpet for the aisle was pristine clean. Anyone would think one of her sons was getting married.

Kev came over to where Mickey stood, took the instructions and tossed them over the fence. ‘You might be marrying a dude, but that doesn’t mean you can’t build things’ he said, slapping Mickey on the back. ‘I’m no fucking fairy Kev. But this shit is a mess’ Mickey snapped back. Kev smiled, knelt down and starting piecing things together slowly, handing Mickey pieces to mirror what he was doing. After ten minutes or so, they had the arch built, and stuck in the ground at the back of the yard. ‘There you go little man. One arch’ Kev said, very proud. Mickey smiled at the metal creation and sighed. It looked like shit now, but Sheila said she would decorate the hell out of it tomorrow. Mickey tried to imagine what it would look like tomorrow, when he was snapped out of his thoughts as a hand squeezed his ass. Turning quickly, ready to break a face, he almost fell over as he realised it was Ian.

Ian laughed and kissed him. Mickey kissed him back and looked at him. ‘Well that would have been nice, a black eye for your wedding’. Ian laughed again, sitting down to look at the arch. ‘I’m sure someone would have had some make-up to cover it. What were you thinking about, all lost in your own world?’ Ian asked, as Mickey sat down beside him. ‘Just tomorrow. This arch. My husband’ Mickey replied, looking away. Ians heart started racing. He loved when Mickey was like this, and it still made him feel like a teenager. Especially when Mickey couldn’t look him in the eye.

He reached out and took Mickeys hand in his, and kissed him again. ‘I love you’ he told Mickey, who was watching Veronica and Sheila trying to unfold the same chair as earlier. Mickey looked at Ian, not saying anything for a short time. When he did, he felt his voice break in his throat. ‘I…’. He stopped. Shaking his head, he tried again, ‘I love you’.

He wrapped an arm around Ians shoulders and they watched the people they loved prepare for the day to come. ‘Yo, you lazy lovers want to help us. This is YOUR wedding’ Mandy screamed from across the yard. Ian laughed, stood up, and reached out to help Mickey up, and they set about finishing the last details. ‘Oh hey’ Mickey said, as Ian walked away from him. ‘We doing a rehearsal or what?’. Ian thought this over. ‘No’ he said. Mickey raised his eyebrows in surprise, not expecting such a definite answer. ‘But I thought…’ he started, but Ian cut him off. ‘Our lives have been such chaos from the start Mick, why try and make it clean now? Let’s just wing it’ he said with a wink.  
Mickey nodded his head, knowing this would be the end of the conversation. But felt good about it. Yeah. They’ll do it however the hell they want.

*

That night, Sheila prepared a big meal for them all. They sat around on the grass of her yard, eating and laughing and sharing stories of the boys. Mickey had made it clear he didn’t want any of that sappy speech shit the next day, but had agreed it would be ok if it was just their families. And Fiona had put her foot down to drinking, she didn’t want anyone hung over the next day, so they were all very mild stories anyway.

After they had all eaten, they cleaned up and started to make their way home, all thanking Sheila as they went. ‘See you all tomorrow’ she sang from her front door as she watched them down the street.

Mickey and Ian fell back behind the group, knowing this would be it until they saw each other the next day. ‘You good?’ Mickey asked. Ian nodded and asked Mickey the same. ‘Yep’ he replied, taking Ians hand.

‘Ok you pair. Time to say goodbye’ Fiona said, as she turned to see where they were. Ian smiled at her and said he’d catch up. Mandy, who would be staying at Mickeys that night, waited at the corner for her brother, as the rest of the group kept on.

Mickey and Ian stood motionless for a moment, just smiling at each other. 

‘Well. It’s been fun and all, but I have to go. Getting married tomorrow and all’ Mickey said. Ian let out a laugh. ‘Oh yeah? I’m getting married too, what a coincidence’. Mickey laughed back. ‘Well good luck. I hope your fiancé knows how lucky he is’ Mickey said as leant in and kissed Ian. ‘I’m the lucky one’ Ian replied, as they approached Mandy. Mandy rolled her eyes at the boys and they’re movie style romance. ‘You guys are so cute, but it makes me sick sometimes’ she said as she started down the street. ‘See you tomorrow brother-in-law’ she remembered to scream back to Ian.

Ian smiled after her and then at Mickey. They kissed again and parted ways, watching each other over their shoulders as they walked. This time tomorrow, they would be Mr. and Mr….


	11. The Wedding... Almost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey seemed to remember at that point that he had somewhere to be. 'Shit! The Wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long for this one. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you thought.

The Wedding... Almost.

Mickey

 Mickey woke early on Saturday morning. He hadn’t slept well. He and Ian rarely spent the night apart and when they did, Mickey didn’t sleep.

He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling of their bedroom. He reached for his phone on the nightstand. 7am. Ok. Eight hours. He had eight hours until he saw Ian. That's fine. He could keep himself busy until then. So... What does a person do the day of their wedding? Besides getting married of course. Breakfast first would be good. And Mandy would be here at 10 with Kev and V so they could all get ready together. Maybe he'll go for a walk. Yeah. And breakfast while he's out.

Mickey got up slowly, sitting on the edge of the bed. He cracked his neck and stretched his arms over his head. Ok. Let's start this day then.

*

Getting home from his walk, breakfast eaten, coffee in hand and a fresh haircut (He's sure Ian said something about getting a haircut) He walked into the house to discover Mandy, V and Kev had already arrived and made themselves comfortable.

'How the fuck did you get in here?' He asked as Mandy hugged him hello. 'I have a key! Remember?' She asked. Sitting back down in the chair she had occupied, as V pulled out a bunch of supplies to do Mandy's hair and makeup.

'Hey baby. How you feeling?' V asked, as Mickey sat down at the table as well. 'Pretty good. Just went for a walk. A long walk. Got breakfast. Got a haircut. I think I'm good. Ian isn't texting me back though' he said, feeling slightly uneasy.

'Oh honey, we were over there earlier, that house is in chaos. He probably hasn't had a chance to check his phone. KEVIN! MICKEYS HERE!' She finished.

'Where is he?' Mickey asked, looking around.

'On the throne. He has to go a lot when he gets nervous' Veronica replied, shaking her head, and putting the first of what would be many rollers in Mandy's hair.

'Why would he be nervous? He just had to stand there with Mickey and I' Mandy said, leaving back in her chair and putting her feet on the edge of the table.

'He's just weird like that I guess. Fucking freak' she replied, putting another curler in Mandy's hair.

Mickeys phone buzzed on the table.

Reply Message: Ian 10.25am I love you too.

Mickey let out a long breath and smiled. He felt much better. He looked up from his phone to see three smiling faces looking back at him. Kevin had joined them. 'What are you all looking at?' Mickey asked. 'Just your happy face Mick. It's pretty' Kevin replied, patting him on the back and taking a seat beside him.

'Fuck off' Mickey simply replied.

'So. It's your big day. You all set? Remember your vows? Got a speech for dinner? Got some sexy lingerie for tonight?' Kev asked, laughing at Mickeys now confused face. 'What the fuck? I'll just go commando. That's sexy enough'.

'Wow, such a romantic Mick' Kevin laughed again.

'Kevin. Leave him alone. That's the last thing he needs to worry about. You didn't wear no damn lingerie for our wedding' Veronica snapped him, getting a grunt from Mandy who's hair she had pulled too hard.

'Well shit I wanted to get married naked. But noooo, that wasn't appropriate' Kevin whined.

'Can we stop talking about this. It's kind of gross' Mandy interrupted.

*

After a few hours of talking and making sure every ten minutes that Mickey was ok, it was time to get dressed. The girls had finished each other's hair and make-up, and we're watching a movie before having to put their dresses on. Kev had showered and was walking around in a robe drinking his second beer (His nerves had really set in) And Mickey was standing in his and Ian's bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. His phone buzzed.

New Picture Message: Ian 1.45pm Hopefully this will help keep you calm.

Ian had sent a nude picture to him, holding himself. Mickey smiled at it and set about getting a picture to send back.

Reply Picture Message: Ian 1.47pm Only makes me horny Gallagher.

He laughed at himself on the screen, and turned to put the shower on. Stepping into the hot water, Mickey felt his whole body calm down. But then things got a little warmer when he started to think of that picture. 'Well, it might help the wedding night celebrations go longer if I look after myself now...' he thought.

When he was finally finished showering and looking after himself, he dried off and walked into his room. He let out a small noise and almost dropped his towel at the sight of Mandy sitting in his bed.

'What the fuck Mandy. How long have you been sitting there?'.

'Relax. I just came in. I thought you might have been half dressed by now. You've been in there for ages' she replied.

Mickey looked around the room, slightly flustered. 'I just needed to clear my head. Now can I get ready please?' He asked, and Mandy left the room.

Opening his closet, he pulled out the suit bag and placed it on the bed. Opening it, he pulled everything out and started to dress. Pants, shirt, socks, belt, tie... Mhmm... Tie. How the fuck did this work again? 'MANDY!' He yelled. Mandy opened the door and walked in, smiling from ear to ear at her brother. 'Spunky! You look good' she said, as she helped him button his sleeves. 'Well I won't look to good if I don't tie this stupid tie' he replied.

Mandy took the tie in her hands, and folded it with precision. Done. 'There you go' she smiled again. 'Thanks' he replied, letting out another long breath. Mandy helped him with his jacket and when he was finally fully dressed, he stood in front of the mirror and checked himself over. Mandy came and stood by his side, looking like she might already cry.

They stood like that for a minute or so, looking at each other, like they were different people.

Mandy was dressed in a floor length black dress, strapless and fitted like corset at the top, but flowing from the hips. She had on black open toe high heels, and her hair was curled in a messy bun on top of her head.

Mickey was dressed in his black suit, with a black shirt and vest with a white tie. His black shoes sparkled and he had plain square silver cuff links, with a white pocket square in his jacket pocket.

The Milkovichs had never looked more classy.

'If the world could see us now, hey Mick?' Mandy asked, squeezing his hand.

Mickey didn't say anything. He couldn't. His mouth had gone dry and he couldn't get his tongue to move. He suddenly felt regret over eating so much breakfast. He raced to the toilet, and dropped to his knees. Mandy right behind him, started rubbing his back. 'Its ok Mick. Get it all up now before we leave'.

Downstairs, Kevin had hid in the toilet again. Veronica was dressed and waiting by the front door. Wearing a little black sequin dress only Veronica could get away with, her hair was similar to Mandy's, on top of her head, and she had the highest black heels one could imagine. Tapping her foot and checking her phone, she screamed for Kevin to hurry up.

'Im coming, I'm coming, jeez V'. Veronica rolled her eyes at him, and went to get Mickey and Mandy. Knocking on the door, she entered the bedroom to see no one there. Her first thought being, the Milkovichs have run, then she heard Mandy talking in the bathroom.

'You guys ready? We should probably leave now' she asked, entering the small bathroom.

Mickey was facing the bathroom sink, hands resting on the counter. Mandy still rubbing his back. 'Everything ok?' Veronica asked.

'He's just a little nervous that's all' Mandy said, and pretending to vomit behind his back.

'Oh' was all Veronica could respond with, and motioned for Mandy to follow her as she walked out of the room. 'Do we need to call someone?' Veronica asked  slightly alarmed. Mandy looked back into the bathroom at the nervous wreck that was Mickey. 'We'll ask Kev to talk to him' Mandy said, and the left room to get Kevin.

Kev was sat on the lounge playing a game on his phone, when Veronica snatched it out of his hands.

'What the fuck? I was winning' he protested. 'You're about to lose if you don't go in there and talk to that poor boy. He's going to pass out or do a runner. Go' Veronica demanded.

Kev walked into the bedroom, then to the bathroom where he found Mickey leaning in the edge of the counter. 'You ok buddy?' Kev asked, almost at a whisper.

'I can't do this Kev. I can't do it. He's too good for me. I'm going to make a fool of myself. And of Ian. We need to call all of this off' Mickey was talking a mile a minute.

'Whoa, just calm down. You're just a little nervous. It happens to a lot of people. We're not calling anything off ok' Kev said, looking around the room for some sort of inspiration. He put the lid down on the toilet, and took a seat. 'Look Mick, I'll admit when you pair first got together, I was a little concerned, for Ian. I wasn't sure what it was he saw in you, or why he had fallen so full and fast in love with you, but after getting to know you, I could see why' Kev said, feeling slightly stupid.

Mickey looked at him, his brow furrowed. Taking that as a sign, Kev continued.

'You two are like day and night. He sees the good in everything and everyone, and you like to think everyone needs a good fist to the throat. You've both had your ups and downs, and  Ian believes you are his biggest up, but you think you are his biggest down, and it's just not true man. You make the kid happier than anyone I've ever seen, and he does the same thing to you. And now, you get to spend your entire lives together, making each other feel that way'. Kevin stood up and walked over to Mickey, placing his hands on his shoulders, he finished 'You deserve happiness Mick, you deserve Ian. You guys are going to get married, and have a family and be happy, and the world will be a happy place with you'.

Mickey looked up, tears in his eyes. He felt a great admiration for Kevin in that moment, and was glad he was there.

They turned to leave, and were stopped at the sight of Veronica and Mandy standing by the door, tears rolling down their faces. 'Oh Kevin, that was beautiful' Veronica wailed, hugging him tightly.

'Jesus, we're going to be even later now'.

Mickey seemed to remember at that point that he had somewhere to be. 'Shit! The Wedding! C'mon, you can fix your makeup in the car, we have to go' Mickey was yelling, as he grabbed his keys and they raced for the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ian

 Ian woke up on Saturday to the sounds of pots and pans in the kitchen, people screaming and laughing. His heart stopped for a moment. It was his wedding day. He buried his face into his pillow, willing the noise to stop for just 10 more minutes. It didn’t.

Sitting up, he pulled on his sweat pants, and went to the bathroom, before heading downstairs to a packed kitchen.

‘IAN!’ everyone shouted as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Fiona came over to him, hugging him tightly. She kissed his cheek and looked like she might cry. ‘Don’t’ he simply said. ‘It’s going to be a long day, and you don't need to start crying now’. Fiona beamed back him. ‘I’m just so happy for you Ian, and I’m so proud’ she said, her voice breaking as a tear ran down her cheek, she quickly wiped away. Ian hugged her again, not saying anything. There was going to be a lot of this today, he could tell.

As he took a seat at the kitchen table, Debbie brought him a plate of pancakes and bacon and sat next to him. She didn’t say anything, just smiled.

‘CARL!’ screamed Fiona up the stairs, as Lip walked in with Veronica and Mandy. Carl came tumbling down the stairs, looking at everyone. ‘What?’ he asked. ‘Sit down, Veronicas going to cut your hair’ Fiona said, directing him to a chair, where Veronica had a set of clippers on the table.

‘I don’t need a haircut, I look fine’ he argued.

‘Carl Gallagher, your brother is getting married, there will be photos, and you are not going to ruin them with that mess on top of your head’ Veronica said, putting her face close to Carls. It didn’t sound threatening, but that made it all the more serious. Carl sat down and let Veronica clean him up.

Lip sat on Ian’s other side, drinking a coffee he had just poured himself. ‘So… You ready?’ he asked a calm looking Ian. ‘Yep’ he replied, pushing his untouched plate away from him. Food was not what his stomach needed right now.

'Do you need to do anything last minute before we start getting ready?' Fiona asked, sitting down with a cup of coffee.

'I just need to go by Sheila's and check everything' Ian said, fidgeting with his placemat.

'Thats all done' Fiona replied. 'I was over there earlier. Sheila has it all under control, and Debs and I are going back there when were done with breakfast. And, before you ask, the recovering is all good to go as well. We have everything sorted Ian. You just focus on you today' she said, taking a sip form for coffee.

Ian felt slightly at a loss. This meant he had nothing to do today, but get married. This was going to be a long day.

Veronica finished Carls hair and packed up her things. 'Ok guys, Mandy and I are off to get Kev, then go on to Mickeys. See you all soon!' She smiled, as she left the house with Mandy, discussing how they should do their hair for the day.

Ian sat and watched as his family moved about the kitchen, talking to each other about the days events. All he wanted to do was call Mickey, but his phone had gone flat.

'I might go and try to get some more sleep' he said to no one in particular. And made his way upstairs. 'Ian, you haven't finished your breakfast' Debbie called up the stairs after him. 'Im not hungry Debs, I'll eat later' he replied. Stopping off at Fiona's room, he found her phone charger and plugged his phone in. Once it lit up, he had a message from Mickey.

New Message: Mickey 09.15am I love you.

Ian smiled at the message, but felt bad it had taken so long to reply now.

Reply Message: Mickey 10.25am I love you too.

Entering his childhood room, he collapsed on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, wondering what Mickey was doing right now.

Somehow he managed to doze off again, but his sleep was filled with dreams of a wedding that wasn't meant to be. Waking suddenly, he sat up in bed, covered in sweat as Lip walked in the room.

'Hey there, I was just coming to wake you. We should probably start getting ready soon' Lip said, as he laid Ian's suit bag at the foot of his bed with Carls and took his own to Debbie's room.

Ian got up, and went to retrieve his phone. He took his phone into the bathroom with him, turned on the water and undressed. Standing in front of the mirror, he took a photo that was sure to make Mickey smile.

New Picture Message: Mickey 1.45pm Hopefully this will help keep you calm.

Not the dirtiest picture Ian had ever sent, but still, Mickey would appreciate it.

His phone buzzed.

Reply Picture Message: Mickey 1.47pm Only makes me horny Gallagher.

A picture of Mickey in all his glory, that made Ian's picture look tame. He smiled at the screen, and then down at himself. May as we'll put this picture to good use then, he thought as he climbed into the shower.

After what felt like the fastest shower of his life, the bathroom door opened, and Lip popped his head in. 'Dude, did you drown. You have to get ready, c'mon'.

Ian turned off the water, dried himself and went to his room. Dressing quickly, he wondered if he should have got new boxers for the day. Hell, why wear any? Mickey would enjoy that, he quickly stripped off his pants and boxers, and redressed. Ok. Good to go. But how do tie a bow-tie? He probably should have thought about that earlier. Sheila. Sheila will know.

As he stepped out of the room and down the stairs, he was met with the sight of Lip and Carl sitting at the table, and Jimmy walking in. All dressed in suits and all waiting for him. 'I can't tie a bow-tie! I'll have to get Sheila to do it' he said.

'Wow Ian, your looking on point my man' Jimmy said a smile. 'Actually, your all looking good today Gallaghers. Fiona's going to have a break down' Jimmy looked slightly concerned by this. 'Shes been crying all day, I went with her and Debbie before, and she was a mess' Carl said, laughing.

Ian looked to Lip for something, anything. 'It'll be fine' was all he had to say.

They all walked out of the house and in to Jimmys car and headed over to Sheila's.

Entering the house, after a quick call to Fiona to make sure Mickey wasn't there, they were greeted with smell of food. Dozens of smells, some they knew and some they didn't. There were people taking big dishes from the kitchen and out the back door, to a van. Ian decided then they weren't having a backyard reception.

'Aaahhhhhh you're here!' Sheila squealed as she raced from the kitchen to meet them all at the entrance. She was dressed a long summer dress in bright yellow, her was an organised mess, and her lipstick was on her teeth. But she looked ready for a wedding.

'Hey Sheila' they all greeted In unison. Jimmy side stepped the welcome kisses and compliments, and went to find Fiona, upon Lips instructions. May as we'll get the crying over with quickly.

Sheila set about toeing Ian's bow-tie for him, and making sure that all the boys looked good. Even giving them a one over with a lint roller, just for good measure. When they were finally good to go, Fiona and Debbie came down the stairs with Jimmy.

Ian smiled up at his sisters, both in dresses similar to Sheila's, but strapless. Fiona in bright purple, Debbie in pink, that was so bright it was almost offensive.

'You guys look soooo good! I could die!' Squealed Debbie, as she started taking photos. Fiona didn't say anything, she was frozen half way down the stairs staring at her younger brothers.

Lip and Carl were dressed in all black, pants, shirt, vest, tie and jacket. They looked clean and sleek and like they had just stepped out of a display window.

Ian was dressed in black pants, with shirt, cream vest, cream jacket and black bow-tie. He looked the part in a movie star way, and it bought Fiona crashing down in tears. Jimmy grabbed her around the waist and led her down the stairs to sit in an arm chair.

'Look at you all! Your all so handsome. And Ian. I can't believe you wore white! It's perfect!' She sobbed. At the sight of her, Sheila made her way over and handed her a glass of wine. 'Drink that Fiona, it'll make you feel better' she said. Heading back to the kitchen, Jimmy asked if she had anything stronger. 'Oh I crushed half a Xanax in it for her' Sheila smiled and took the last of the food the van outside.

Jimmy nodded after her seeming to accept this.

Soon, people started to arrive and take their seats.

The backyard had been set up with everyone's backs to the house. There was an arch, covered in black and white tulips at the very back in the middle, that was standing a small platform, covered in white carpet. A white carpet had been rolled down the middle of all the chairs to the house, and all the chairs touching the isle had a black and white tulip, tied in place with a black bow.

Ian stood in one of the rooms upstairs, overlooking the scene unfolding before him. Lip, Carl and Debbie were mingling with friends and various other people that had somehow been invited, Sheila was talking to the priest that would soon marry he and Mickey. Liam was running around taking pictures of everything behind the photographer ('May as we'll get some freebies' he'd suggested). And just stepping out on the yard was Mandy and Veronica, Mandy in her grooms-bride dress and Veronica looking almost like a hooker.

But no sign of Mickey. Checking the time on his phone, it read 2.54pm. He took a deep breath. Six minutes.

'Hey how are you?' Heard from down the stairs. It was Mickey. He was here. Talking to Fiona. Ian inched closer to the top of the stairs. 'Yeah he's had a good day. He's just upstairs waiting for everyone to sit down, and we'll get started' Fiona was saying. 'Ok cool, we'll if he's locked in a room, I might just go say hello through the door' Mickey was suggesting. Ian raced back into the room and quickly closed the door.

Knock knock.

'Who is it' Ian stammered. 'Hey, it's me' came Mickeys voice. 'I don't want to come in, I just wanted to say hey, and that I love you'. Ian leant his head against the door, a smile breaking out across his face. 'Hey yourself... I love you too. And nice picture today by the way' he laughed. He could feel Mickeys smile from the other side of the door. 'Yeah you too. Came in real handy if you catch my drift' he laughed. Ian laughed as well thinking they had spent their showers the same way.

'Mickey, you're up. We'll see you down there' came Fiona's voice from where Mickey had been standing.

'Ok' he replied. 'Ey, I love you, see you soon' and was down the stairs.

Ian opened the door and a more relaxed Fiona stood in front of him. 'You ready?' She asked. Ian smiled at her. 'I couldn't be more ready for anything' and they headed down the stairs together, hand in hand.

They reached the back door and the music started playing, Ian watched through the glass window beside the door as everyone stood up and turned to face the house.

'This is it' he thought.


	12. I Do… Fuck Yeah, Me Too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian looked at Mickey, his heart pounding violently in his chest. He thought he might be sick. Mickey squeezed both of Ian’s hands tightly, and Ian focused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long guys, and sorry it's so short...

Chapter 12.

I Do… Fuck Yeah, Me Too.

Ian

Ian could feel sweat forming on the back of his neck. One drop in particular formed behind his right ear, and slowly rolled down his neck and onto the collar of his shirt. Fiona had his left arm wrapped in her right, and seemed to be the driving force behind making him move. His legs felt like they were made of cement and had never been used before.

He and Fiona reached the end of the deck, and started down the five steps to the back yard. Everyone was standing, turned towards them, eyes going between he and Fiona. Fiona was beaming with happiness and the tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks.

Reaching ground level, they had stepped onto the pathway that would move them between the guests and to the back of the yard where Mickey stood, with Mandy by his side and Kev next to her, with Lip opposite them and Carl on his side and Sheila’s priest in the middle of them all.

As they walked through friends and family and strangers whom Ian wasn’t sure were even supposed to be there, they all smiled encouragingly at him. Fiona squeezed his arm tighter as they got closer and Ian was sure he might drown in his own sweat. Was the yard this long yesterday? Were they walking really slowly? Why was he sweating so much?

He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. “You good?’ Fiona whispered to him. He looked at her, and smiled. That would have to be enough, because his mouth had suddenly dried out and his tongue felt like it had swollen to twice its size. It felt like sandpaper against the roof of his mouth, and his throat felt like dry cotton.

Looking away from Fiona, Ian focused his eyes on the one thing that would calm him down, today, and every day from here on out. Ian felt  like he was falling in love all over again starring at Mickey, dressed in his suit, hair done, and smile from ear to ear. It was beautiful. And Ian was the reason behind that happiness. This was a good day.

 

Mickey couldn’t help but smile a stupid Gallagher smile as he watched Ian float down the aisle, looking like an Armani catalogue model. Dressed in a White Jacket, white shirt, black tie and pants. Damn he was gorgeous. Mickey felt his heart flutter a little faster, and his hands started to sweat.

Taking a moment to take everything else in, he looked over to Lip and Carl, his new brothers, watching their red haired brother walk towards them with their sister. Fiona looked like Mickey had never seen her before. She was glowing with happiness.  Jimmy, Debbie and Liam were all watching Ian and Fiona, Debbie already blubbering away quietly, and Liam was still taking photo after photo.

Veronica was standing nearest him on the opposite side of the aisle to the Gallaghers, with Sheila right beside her, both beaming. Mickey was grateful for them standing there; otherwise he’d have no family other than his sister and Kev on his side. But as he looked back at Lip and Carl and the others, and then back to Ian and Fiona, he suddenly realised, he would never be short of family again. Sure they were a mixed bag, but that made them all the more appealing.

Mickey didn’t think it was possible, but his smile seemed to grow even wider. Wow.

 

Ian stopped in front of Mickey, kissing Fiona on the cheek; she went to stand with Jimmy. He faced Mickey and suddenly felt like there was no one else there. Mickey beamed backed at him and winked. Ian quickly tried to take in every detail of Mickey in that moment, and keep it in his memory forever. What a sight.

‘Please be seated’ Priest Christopher directed to the small crowd there and started the process of announcing that they were here to witness the joining of these two people to be wed.

Ian was barley hearing anything the Priest was saying as he watched Mickey, who was looking between the Priest and him. Suddenly though, Ian was drawn back to reality, as it was announced that the Grooms had written vows, would be taking a more casual approach to the formalities, and directed Mickey to start.

Ian looked at Mickey, his heart pounding violently in his chest. He thought he might be sick. Mickey squeezed both of Ian’s hands tightly, and Ian focused.

‘You know, it was about 10 years ago I first said ‘I Love You’ to this little fire crouch, on the top of an abandoned building, where it was just the two of us, alone in our little world’ Mickey chuckled, and Ian smiled at him. ‘I thought when I was a kid, love was for uptight book club freaks, but then, one day it’s all I wanted to say to you. Then I did. And I’ve never regretted it. And I never will’.

Ian glanced at Mandy, wiping a tear away from her eye, and Kev, who was just full blown crying, and looked back at Mickey.

‘You changed my life Ian. You made the sun come up on my world, and it’s been shining bright like your shit eating grin, every day since. I’ll never be able to tell you really how much I love you, but I promise you, no one will ever try as hard as I will, for as long as I live or even after that’. Ian felt a tear break from his eye and slide down his cheek.

Mickey reached behind him and took Ian’s ring from Mandy, and slipped it onto his finger. ‘Thank you for seeing in me whatever is you see Ian. I love you’.

Ian smiled at Mickey, his heart was ready to explode. Mickey was smiling back at him sheepishly. His eyes starting to water. There was no sound around, except for the sniffles of people watching.

‘Ian?’ the Priest asked. Ian looked at the Priest, remembering he had to talk now.

Ok. Yeah.

 

Mickey needed to pee. That was one of the 300 thoughts racing through his mind at that very moment. Another thought, was how no day will be as good as this one, and it wasn’t even over. He took a deep breath as Ian did, and waited. Ian cleared his throat and seemed to lose his words. Mickey squeezed his hand and waited patiently. What a time for someone who could talk under water to have nothing to say.

‘Mick…’ Ian stopped and cleared his throat again. Mickey smiled as he felt his eyes water again. ‘Mickey, before you, I’m not sure my life had a clear purpose. I was a lost kid just looking to make it through the day. Then you came along, picked me up, and set about making me the person I am today. Standing in front of the person I love. Telling him I will never be able to live my life without him, because without him, my life doesn’t make sense’.

Mickey felt the tears coming, but didn’t have the chance to stop them before they fell.

‘You have this way of making me feel like the only person in the room, and at the same time, you have me on display, so the world can see I’m yours’.

Lip reached out, and Ian took the ring in his hand. He looked back at Mickey and slid the ring onto his finger.

‘Thank you for letting the world see that I will be forever yours. And thank you for letting me be yours’.

Mickey looked away just briefly and caught a glimpse of the silent, sobbing crowd, and he laughed. All these emotional people at his wedding.

Priest Christopher cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. ‘Now, who would like to go first?’. Mickey looked at Ian, and Ian nodded.

‘Ok Ian, do you take Michael… Excuse me, Mickey, to be your lawfully wedded Husband. Do you promise to love him, to never deny him of blow-jobs, to always have juice in the fridge and to always be the big spoon, for as long as you both shall live?’ the Priest asked, as the crowd laughed. Mickey laughed along with them, and Ian smiled.

‘I Do’ he said clearly.

 

Nothing could have wiped the smile off Ian’s face in that moment. If the world were to end right now, that would have been ok with him.

‘Mickey, do you take Ian, to be your lawfully wedded Husband. Do you promise to love him, to never deny him of blow-jobs, to always make him coffee in the morning and to always be the small spoon, for as long as you both shall live?’ the Priest asked, as the crowd laughed again. Ian laughed this time as Mickey smiled back him.

‘Fuck yeah I Do’ he said loudly, and their audience screamed with approval.

Priest Christopher motioned for quiet, and looked between Ian and Mickey. This the moment Ian had been waiting for.

 

As everyone became silent again, they watched and waited as the Priest began to talk again.

‘Gentleman, you have taken a vow of love in front of your friends and family today, and it is my great pleasure to announce you now today, and from here forward, husband and husband. Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you Mr. and Mr… Umm…’ the priest hesitated as he looked between them.

This had been a discussion for some time, who would they be when the time finally came?

Ian looked at Mickey and Mickey looked right back. Mickey looked to the group of people, all waiting on the edge of their seats it seemed. ‘Gallagher-Milkovich’ Mickey announced.

‘Well, Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you Mr. and Mr. Gallagher-Milkovich’ said the Priest with a smile. He looked at Mickey and nodded. ‘Go ahead; you may now kiss your Groom’.

Mickey wasted no time, and grabbed Ian’s face in his hands, and kissed him desperately, passionately, like they had been waiting a life time.

The crowd of friends and family all stood and cheered and applauded as Mickey and Ian become lost in each other’s lips. If it hadn’t have been for Lip coughing loudly beside them, they may have stood there all night, locked together. They parted and stepped forwards, hand in hand smiling at the crowd.

They were very quickly surrounded by everyone they loved, all trying to congratulate them first. Mickey grabbed Ian quickly in a hug while he had the chance. ‘I love you’ he whispered in Ian’s ear. ‘I love you too’ Ian whispered back, as they were entangled in a sea of well wishes.

It was Veronica who caught everyone’s attention next. “Alright you lot, who’s ready to fucking celebrate! Let’s go!’ she screamed, as a bright yellow school bus pulled up in the alley way behind Sheila’s yard.

Ian looked at Mickey. ‘What do you thinks going to happen now?’ he asked hesitantly. Mickey looked back with a smile. ‘We’ve got a reception, and I think I’m going to have a drink with my Husband’. Mickey laughed, as they were pushed towards the bus.


End file.
